If I Could Hear Your Voice
by KeruKeru
Summary: Matt Ishida, a new student at Odaiba High, meets Tai Kamiya the school's deaf soccer captain. Will the two be together or be torn apart by Tai's dissability?  Horrible summary  AU yaoi M for lemon Taito/Yamachi COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Day Part: 1**

**KeruKeru: Hi everyone! :D I'm back with another fic that's sure to keep you reading, make you go 'Aww!' and make you horny all at the same time. Though, the horniness doesn't come until later. Anyway, yes, Tai is deaf and if you're about to ask he IS still the captain of the soccer team, but I don't want to give too much away now, so on with the show!**

Pulling up to his new school in the silver Ford Mustang his father had bought for his birthday, Yamato Ishida found a parking place near the front of the school. He'd arrived early as it was his first day at Odaiba High and he didn't want to be spotted by every single student within a mile radius. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Yamato—he liked being called Matt—shut off the car, grabbed his backpack and locked the vehicle on his way out.

Aside from a few cars that probably belonged to teachers or students on sports teams who came for early practices, Matt's was the only car in the parking lot. He noticed this as he made his way to the main office which was situated just to the right as he walked into the main entrance.

The blond poked his head into the door marked "OFFICE" to find a stout woman with shoulder length curly hair, graying at the tips. The woman looked to be in her mid to late forties. "Yes? May I help you?" She spoke after feeling Matt's eyes on her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," He wasn't sure why he was apologizing. "My name's Matt Ishida and I'm new here." He informed, stepping into the office and letting the door shut behind him.

"Ah!" her wrinkling face lit up. "Yes, yes! I have your file right here!" her aging fingers filed through a small stack of papers and folders until she pulled out a specific manila folder with a sticker that read Ishida, Yamato. "Here it is." She was evidently proud of herself.

"Thank you Mrs…" he searched her desk for a name plate. "Cobb." The blonde finished after having found the collection of blue letters that spelled "Lisa Cobb."

Her smile seemed to distract from her wrinkles, while still accentuating them. "You're welcome; anything you need, just talk to me." Matt nodded.

"I will and thanks again." He said before exiting the room. Flipping through his folder, Matt retrieved his class schedule. "Hmm… first period is Algebra… great." It wasn't that the blonde wasn't good at Algebra, he just found no use for it as a musician, and quiet an exceptional one at that. "Room 218" He said to himself.

A few students had begun arriving or they were part of the athletic groups there for early morning practice which had long since ended and were now waiting idly for their classes to begin in—what Matt assumed was—the cafeteria. Taking a seat at one of the empty tables left for students, Matt pulled out his iPod, put the ear buds into his ears and pressed the play button. _Just Can't Get Enough_ by the Black Eyed Peas started softly with Fergie beginning the chorus and being followed by Will. I. Am. Then, turning his iPod to the side, pressed an app and the world of green ball pigs and birds with strange abilities appeared before him.

XXXXXXX

Having lost himself in the riveting game of Angry Birds, Matt didn't notice when other students began flooding the cafeteria around him. And, as the bell rang, it was like one giant cattle drive as restless teenagers pushed and shoved to file through the cafeteria doors and rush to their next class; though a few stragglers stayed behind either chatting, finishing one last part of the previous night's homework… or making out in the case of one couple.

Matt had stayed behind the mob until only a few were left, trickling in and out of the lunch room as they pleased. The blonde stood, pausing his iPod's shuffle and locking the device as he headed up two flights of stairs to the second floor of the three story high school. The last door to his right at the end of the hall was his first period class.

The door was open for anyone to walk in and so he did. All eyes were on the musician as he entered the room that—due to the multiple pin ups of algorithms and theorems—obviously belonged to a teacher of the mathematical kind.

"You must be Yamato Ishida." The voice was male, sounding in his mid thirties.

The blonde turned to the voice and nodded. "Yes, but I prefer Matt." He informed politely.

The teacher was, in fact, a man of about thirty-six or so with hair that was beginning to gray and thin towards the top of his head and a bit of a rugged face one would expect on a woodsman; he was aged very well, however. "I'm Mr. Thorton." He smiled warmly. Movement to the man's right caught Matt's attention.

A girl with dirty blonde, nearly sandy brown, hair; no older than twenty-five, sat in front of a tan boy of about sixteen with the wildest brown hair Matt had ever seen. The boy wore goggles around his forehead, a grey, short sleeved hoodie with a lighter grey star on both sleeves and blue that looked well worn due to the hole in one knee.

"What are you looking at?" Mr. Thorton turned, not at all surprised by what he found. "Ah, yes, that's Tai and his interpreter Mya." With each word the man said, Mya would make different gestures or shapes with her hands: she was using sing language.

"Is he deaf?" Matt realized how stupid, and slightly offensive, the question was when Tai shot him a glare after reading Mya's quick translation.

"Why don't you take the empty seat behind Tai, seeing as it's the only one available?" The teacher suggested, returning to his desk while mumbling something about class sizes being too large.

Without another word, Matt took his seat with clear displeasure from his new friend.

XXXXXXX

With nothing particularly exciting having happened in second period or first, aside from meeting Tai, Matt stood at the sound of the bell and exited his Language Arts class to make way to Biology which happened to be just across the hall.

"Hello, you must Yamato." A gentle woman's voice said as the blonde entered, having been the first one there. The woman, clearly the teacher, was just shorter than Matt with brown hair and blonde streaks. She appeared to be very young compared to the average thought of a teacher, only seeming to be in her late twenties.

"If you don't mind, I prefer Matt." He responded mechanically polite for the third time or was it fourth already? He couldn't remember.

Her smile seemed to make her jade green eyes shine even more than they were. "Of course I don't mind. Personally, I like Matt better anyway." She really knew how to connect to her students, or she really was being gracious. "My name is Miss Spellings. Sit anywhere you'd like."

"Thank you." Matt chose a seat in the middle of the back row. The room was situated with four rows of three lab tables going back; each table could accommodate three people. Just as he took his seat, more students began filing in and after six or seven had come in alone, two girls—one with red hair and one with pink hair with red streaks—came in making signs to one another like Matt had seen Mya do for Tai, only these girls seemed to be the same age and neither was followed by an interpreter.

The red head seemed to be complementing the pink haired girl's outfit, humbly taking the compliment as she twirled around to show it off. After a short giggle, both turned to find Matt staring at them intently. "What's the matter, never seen someone using sign language before?" The red head was the one to speak and quite harshly at that.

"No, it's not that, I was just trying to figure out if you were actually deaf or not. I don't usually see hearing people talking back and forth in sign language." The retort was a little snider then he'd meant it, but it seemed to keep their attention.

The girl with red streaked pink hair hadn't spoken yet, though she finally opened her mouth. "Oh, let him be Sora, he probably had no idea what we were talking about anyway." She smiled to her friend.

Matt didn't like making snap judgments, but if he had to guess, he'd say the pink haired one was nicer then Sora. "Well, actually, I understood everything."

Sora raised her eyebrow at the blonde, taking her usual seat at the table in front of his with the pink haired girl right next to her. "Yeah, right, I've heard that one before."

Matt shot a bit of a glare at her. "My brother's deaf, I started learning sign language before I was even in second grade."

To say Sora felt like a bitch for what she'd said would be a gross understatement as she was now beating herself up on the inside. The pink haired girl finally stepped in again. "Sorry about that, Sora just gets a little testy when people who don't really know sign language act like they do. She's only doing because she hated seeing our friend made fun of for it. My name's Mimi, by the way." Her perfect, white smile somehow brought out the brightness of her hair.

"It's okay; I get kind of offended when people say things about my brother too. I'm Matt." The two girls exchanged a glance at the mention of the boy's name.

"Yeah, Tai told us about you…" Mimi giggled. "You were the one who asked if he was deaf, right."

Matt fought the blush that threatened his cheeks, trying not to relive the most embarrassing moment st his new school so far. "Yeah… that was me."

"Wait, hold on a minute here. I want proof." Sora interjected.

"What proof?"

"Proof that your brother's deaf."

Matt mentally face palmed. "And, how exactly am I supposed to give you proof?"

"Well, seeing as Tai's deaf and he's given all of his friends name signs; what name sign did your brother give you?" Sora asked

"Oh, why didn't you just ask?" The blonde took his right hand and made an M in sign language for Matt and then proceeded to move it back and forth over his left arm: the sign for music. Though, the sign for music is usually done with a flat hand, the M meant it was Matt's name sing. "It's the sign for music because I'm a musician and my brother tells me he thinks I'm happiest when I'm playing my guitar." A fond smile graced Matt's face at the memory of the day his brother, TK, had given him the name sign.

"Awwwww!" Cooed Mimi. "That's so adorable! How old is your brother?"

"He's thirteen now, but he was like… five and I was eight when he gave me the name sign. That enough proof for you, Sora?"

Not wanting to be the one proven wrong, Sora crossed her arms and looked away, mumbling an apology under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mimi asked her.

"I'm sorry…" Sora sighed. "Like Mimi said, I hate when people try acting like they know everything about signing; especially the jerks taking sign as a foreign language. They always walk up to Tai and sign something when they don't understand what the fuck they're saying!" Sora was practically seething with rage at the thought of it.

"Sora, keep your blood pressure down. We don't want another trip to the hospital, do we?" Mimi teased.

"Mimi, the last time I went to the hospital was for a broken leg… not a heart attack."

"I know; I'm just saying you don't want to go to the hospital for something worse!"

"So, how long have you guys known Tai?" Matt asked, changing the subject.

Both girls exchanged a glance, trying with their eyes to calculate the years they'd known the brown haired boy. "We've practically known him our whole lives. We actually knew when he could still hear…" Sora told him.

"Tai wasn't born deaf?" Matt asked, shocked.

"No, he was about seven or so… he got really sick with Meningitis. Luckily, they found it early enough for him to live through it… but he's been deaf ever since. He wasn't the same afterward… it's like he's missing a part of himself…" Sora and Mimi both lowered their heads at the memories of the joyful boy they had once known.

"My brother was born deaf…" Matt told them, knowing it wasn't as saddening as their story. "Sometimes I wonder if he'd be happier being able to hear, but he's still one of the happiest kids I know." The musician informed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Matt, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Mimi asked, trying to assist in changing the subject and reduce the extreme sadness around them.

"Sure, sounds like fun." He smiled.

**KeruKeru: See? Didn't I tell you it was gonna a good story? ;D I think it will be my best story yet! Hopefully I don't get a swelled ego while I'm writing this story, but with my awesome reviewers, how can I not? ;) No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Day Part: 2**

**KeruKeru: Anyway, hopefully I don't bore you before we get to the good stuff. So now, I give you part 2. :)**

Matt followed behind Mimi and Sora on their way to the cafeteria. The girls walked and signed, very fluently as the blonde could tell. He assumed it was because of Tai and their entire group had learned it because of him. "TK would love these guys." Matt silently spoke to himself. Both females signed in the hallways, Matt thought, so others around them would understand what their conversation was about; a great ploy, especially when speaking of something personal.

"So, do all of your guys' friends know sign language?" Matt asked without thinking, though neither girl seemed to mind.

"Yeah, when Tai lost his hearing, we all begged our parents to let us take sign language classes with him. Joe and Izzy picked it up the quickest, followed by Mimi and I. Ironically, Tai took the longest to understand it, but now he's the best out of everyone." Sora giggled, thinking of some fond memory.

"I hope he's not still mad about what I said, I know that first impressions mean a lot and I'm not really that dumb or insensitive." The blonde assured, flicking a few stands of his perfect blonde hair out of his face.

"I'm sure he's forgotten about it, Tai's not usually one to hold a grudge." Mimi informed as the three teens entered the main part of the cafeteria.

The three came upon a lunch table already seating a blue haired boy that seemed to be one year older than all the others with glasses. A short red headed boy sat across from the boy with blue hair, he had slightly tanned skin and was currently on his yellow and gray laptop. The third and final person at the table was Tai whom, upon seeing Matt walking up behind his best girlfriends, crossed his arms and closed his eyes in a huff.

Mimi chuckled nervously and turned back to Matt. "Hehe… I guess I was wrong…" Receiving a very obvious eye roll from the musician.

"Thanks Mimi… you got my hopes up too…" Matt mumbled back to her.

Sora shook her head, taking a seat between Tai and the blue haired boy. _'Matt,'_ she spoke in sign so Tai could understand if he wanted to stop pouting. _'This is my boyfriend, Joe.'_ Spelled his name and then used Joe's name sign, which was the one for doctor, only she swiped a 'J' across her wrist instead of tapping a D on it. _'That,'_ she pointed to the boy at the computer. _'Is Izzy.'_ Once again, finger spelling his name then making two I's and making separate circles with her hands in the sign for computer, except without C's. _'You already know Tai.'_ Gesturing with her head, she made a T with her dominant hand and then waving it up and down beneath her flat left hand in the sign for soccer.

Somewhere between introducing Joe and introducing herself, Tai had begun watching Sora sign to Matt. Making some sound in his throat to get her attention, he signed back to her with a frown on his face. _'Are you kidding me? This kid doesn't know the first thing about sign language.'_

Sora shrugged her shoulders, giving head way for Matt to make his peace with her soccer playing friend.

Dropping his backpack on the ground near the chair he planned to sit in, Matt locked at Tai and signed _'Sorry'_. Unimpressed, Tai just rolled his eyes. _'I'm sorry for asking that stupid question, I just thought it was cool that I could know another deaf person and it just kinda slipped out in shock.'_ The goggle head was blown by the fact that Matt could actually sign as well as he could.

'_Where did you learn to sign like that?'_ Tai asked, sweeping their problem under the rug for the time being.

'_My brother is deaf and I told my parents I wanted to learn sign so I could talk to him. They agreed to take it too. Other than TK, I'm the best signer in our house.'_ Sora giggled at the dumbstruck look on Tai's face at his response.

'_What's your name again?'_ Tai asked.

'_Matt,'_ Same as Sora, he spelled his name then used the name sign given by his brother.

Tai repeated the sign. _'Why is it the sign for music?'_ The brunette knew who'd given it to him, just unsure of the reason.

'_I'm a musician.'_ He told the brunette simply.

Tai nodded. _'How old is he?'_

'_Thirteen, almost fourteen.'_

'_He's the same age as my sister, Kari.'_ Tai spelled her name and used the sign for photo, but with a K instead of a C as her name sign.

'_My brother's name is Takeru, but everyone calls him TK.'_ the blonde finger spelled both names, but switched from a T to a K on his forehead in sort of mock sign for hat as his brother's name sign.

'_Yeah… Kari texted me earlier about a new deaf kid at the junior high; must have been him.'_ Tai confirmed.

'_See?'_ Sora interjected. _'All you two needed was to talk and work this whole thing out.'_

'_Shut up…'_ Tai told her, receiving a playful punch to the arm from his red headed friend.

XXXXXXX

The rest of lunch went off without a hitch with Tai and Matt finding out they shared their six period class: PE.

Being the new kid, for anybody, is difficult when you have to change in front of complete strangers; especially with the somewhat feminine body Matt was so—in his mother's words—blessed with. He'd always been somewhat embarrassed by his girl-ish figure because most of the other guys around him had good sized muscles and well developing six packs. Tai, Matt found, was the most in-shape of them all with a very well-defined six pack, chest and arms. _Probably from all the soccer practice._ Matt assumed based on the fact that Tai's name sign was "soccer".

'_So… do I really have to get undressed?'_ Matt asked after having tapped Tai on the shoulder to get his attention.

Chuckling, Tai nodded. _'Unless you wanna get your regular clothes all gross and sweaty.'_

The blonde pouted, hoping nobody was looking as he raised his arms and slid the somewhat tight fitting shirt off, revealing a pale torso that looked crossed between the slimness of a woman and the girth of a male. All in all, Tai had to admit that his new friend looked good; so do some of the other guys around them. Matt, feeling eyes on him, immediately grabbed the school issued PE uniform's shirt and slipped it on, covering himself quickly.

'_See, wasn't so bad.' _Tai smirked.

Matt shot him a glare. _'You suck.'_

'_I swallow too.'_ The look on Matt's face was priceless: jaw hanging open and eyes wide as they could get. Tai couldn't help but letting out a very loud and slightly obnoxious laugh. To him, however, it just sounded the same as anything else: silence.

XXXXXXX

Huffing and puffing from the mile run he had to do along with the rest of his classmates—despite it being his first day—Matt nearly collapsed on the bench in front of his, Tai's and a few other boys' lockers. He was also the last one to get back to the locker room. See, the bad thing about having the body type he did, was that his legs had very little muscle mass and, therefore, caused him to tier out extremely easily.

The blonde turned himself over to find Tai smiling down at him in the smuggest way possible. _'I didn't think Mrs. Jenkins would have you run today.'_

'_Me either.'_ Matt signed back to him.

'_Lucky for you, nobody else is here to see your epic failure.'_ At the mention of other people, Matt shot his head up and listened for the previous ruckus that had been in their when he'd changed only to realize Tai was right.

'_How long has school been over?'_

'_About five minutes,'_ Tai answered, chuckling when Matt let his head go in frustration and knocked it against the hard, wooden bench beneath him. _'At least nobody's here to see you change.'_ Tai offered.

'_You are.'_ Realizing that the soccer player was still there, Matt asked: _'Why ARE you here, exactly?'_

Tai just shrugged. _'I have soccer practice, so I just stay here until the other guys get here.'_

Matt nodded, sitting up finally and beginning to peel his shirt off. _'Can you not look?'_ He asked, trying to fight the blush of embarrassment. Promptly, Tai turned so he was no longer facing his friend. The blonde slipped out of his PE uniform and quickly into his ordinary clothes, deciding to take a shower when he got home. Taking up his backpack, Matt tapped the brunette on the shoulder to get his attention.

'_Are you decent?'_ Tai asked as a joke, prompting Matt to turn him around himself.

'_Yes,'_ the musician chuckled as he signed. _'See you later, Tai.'_

'_Bye Matt.'_ both smiled as Matt left the locker room and headed straight for his car.

_Maybe this school year won't be so bad after all._ He smiled to himself and got in.

XXXXXXX

Being that he was sixteen, had his own car and both his parents worked somewhat late on weeknights, Matt was in charge of picking up his brother from school. The task was simple: just pull into the pick up area and wait for TK to spot his car. Everything went as planned when the car door opened to reveal a near carbon copy of Matt Ishida only younger and slightly lengthier with a hat on top of his blonde head. The younger boy waved to a girl with chocolate brown hair and slightly pale skin and another boy with brown-ish/red-ish hair and goggles on his forehead. Matt noted how much the other boy looked just like Tai before TK shut the car door and buckled his seat belt.

'_Have fun on your first day?'_ Matt asked his little brother.

'_Yes mom,'_ TK joked, teasing Matt for acting quite motherly shortly before they moved to Odaiba up to that point.

'_I could have just left you here.'_ Matt smirked, taking the car out of park and getting out of the line of cars to get around them and head home.

'_What's new?'_ Matt signed quickly as he drove, making sure not to keep his hands off the wheel more than a second.

'_There's this really nice girl named Kari,'_ Much like Sora, TK spelled the girl's name and then used the name sign Matt remembered Tai had used to talk about his little sister. _'She told me how her brother's deaf, so she knows a lot of sign language. Then there's this other guy named Davis,'_ TK spelled the name and then put two D's on his forehead, mimicking the boy's goggles. _'Kari taught him some sing language so he can actually talk to me too. My interpreter is really nice too, her name is Callie.'_ As usual, TK spelled the name and then used a C in the sign for sweet.

'_I met Kari's brother.'_ Matt informed.

'_You mean Tai?'_ The older blonde nodded as he pulled the car into their apartment building's parking lot.

'_I accidentally insulted him…'_ Matt rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, taking one of the spots marked "Ishida".

'_Kari said you asked if he was deaf.'_ Matt nodded. _'Being a jerk on your first day isn't the way to make friends, Matt.'_ TK berated his brother.

'_His friends helped me apologize. You should have seen his face when he found out I could sign. It was awesome.'_ TK laughed in his obnoxious way, much like Tai had earlier.

'_Glad your first day was good.'_ The younger blonde smiled.

'_Me too.'_ Matt agreed as they stepped out of the car.

**KeruKeru: :D Yay! TK! Lol I 3 TK. :3 Please stay tuned for the next chapter of If I Could Hear Your Voice! Please review! Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tonight Tonight**

**KeruKeru: Okay, so this chapter was a bit harder to write because I hadn't actually planned much after Matt's first day except a few things in the future. But, I'm glad to say I've gotten over my writer's block and I hope you all like this chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer: Despite the awesome-ness, I don't own the song ****Tonight Tonight**** it's the soul property of the band Hot Chelle Rae. I 3 them. :)**

* * *

><p>Being a musician, Matt loved to perform for people. Whether being five years old and just singing the ABC's for his mom or being thirteen and charming the group of girls in his music class with his amazing voice, completely on accident. They fawned over him for days until one particularly muscular guy showed up to school shirtless because he'd "forgotten" to put his shirt on and all the bugs around Matt were gone.<p>

So, when it came to a Friday, nine days after he'd started at Odaiba, Matt was ready for his first performance at his new school. Granted, he was only singing a song for his music class—of which he was excelling—but he still couldn't wait.

The teacher, Mr. Roland, had assigned his students to pick one of their favorite songs and type out the lyrics to turn in, or, if they were comfortable, perform the song in front of the entire class in any form they felt would sound the best. Few students signed up to actually perform with only four students' names on the list, Matt's being one of them.

The first girl attempted singing Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts, but her high voice didn't fit the song at all, what with it originally being sung in such a low tone for a woman. The next performance was another girl who—though a little off key—sang Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats pretty well. Third came a boy that tried and failed at Bruno Mars' Grenade and he promptly ruined the song for most everyone in the class room.

Sighing from the utter horror the boy, Jared, had just unearthed on the class, Mr. Roland spoke. "Last but not least, Matt Ishida." Silently hoping the blonde could save them all from Jared's ear splitting performance.

Taking a seat at the front with his guitar, Matt waved. "I'm gonna be singing Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae." Peaking the interest of some of the other students who enjoyed the song.

Matt began the song with an "Uno, Dos, Tress"

_It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
><em>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<em>  
><em>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

Just as before, all of the girls in the class were mesmerized by the boy's singing voice with some of the boys acting as if they weren't impressed.

_I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
><em>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<em>  
><em>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_You got me singing like_  
><em>Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh<em>

Even the teacher couldn't believe the talent this kid had. He'd never heard one of his own students being so talented before. He could even see a future in the industry for Matt.

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<p>

_It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_  
><em>It's my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Its you and me and were runnin this town_  
><em>And its me and you and were shakin the ground<em>  
><em>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show<em>

_Everybody_  
><em>Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals<em>  
><em>Woah, let me hear you now, ohh<em>

Most of the class was clapping along with the beat of the song by now, loving the performance as much as Matt loved performing for them.

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
><em>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_Just singing like_  
><em>Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people<em>  
><em>Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids<em>

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em>Its my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

The class erupted with applause as Matt closed the song, making him blush in embarrassment. "I'm not really that good, am I?"

"Of course you are!" One girl called. "Don't be so modest!" Another said. "You should be in a band!" A boy in the back called, calling forth a chatter of agreement from the other students.

"Now, now, while I must admit, Matt has an amazing talent,' Mr. Roland spoke. "We still have the rest of class to think about." All previous cheers turned into bored groans as Matt took his seat.

* * *

><p>When leaving music class, Matt felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find a boy his same age with jet black, spiked hair and slightly piercing green eyes. "Hi," He greeted.<p>

"Hi…?" Matt replied, unsure of this boy as he'd never met him before, though he seemed oddly familiar.

"That was a great performance in there." The boy smiled, offering his hand for Matt to shake. "The name's Nakita Malynwa (A/N: Pronounced MAL INE WHA). I've been in that class since the school year started and I've never heard anybody with a voice like yours." Nakita's compliments forced a slight blush to the blonde's face.

He chuckled uneasily, having only heard such things from family and friends, not from complete strangers. "Thanks… I really don't think I'm THAT great." Modesty was the best policy when it came to the young Ishida, though he wasn't trying to be modest.

"Please, you could out sing some of the greats and even matched, if not exceeded Hot Chelle Rae's lead vocalist. You've got serious talent and I wanted to know if you'd like to join my band." All the things the raven said began jumbling up inside Matt's head, giving him a slight headache.

"A… band?" The blonde questioned, making sure he'd heard right through the dull pain.

Nakita nodded, gesturing for the blonde to walk with him. "We're looking for a lead vocalist and guitarist since our last one moved away. She was good, but not Matt Ishida good."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Don't give me an answer yet, come by the music room today after school and meet the rest of the band and then you can give us all your answer." The green eyed boy informed, turning when they to a fork in the road. "Just don't take any other offers until you're sure." He said before disappearing into the throng of rowdy teenagers around them.

The Ishida couldn't help but notice how strange and random the encounter had been, but completely forgot about it on his way to his biology class to visit with Mimi and Sora.

* * *

><p>'<em>You got asked to join a band?'<em> Tai signed after having Matt's news broken at lunch by Mimi's big can't-keep-quiet mouth, or rather… her hands.

The blonde nodded after hearing Sora scold Mimi as she hadn't used sign language; she didn't believe Tai needed to hear what kind of language she WAS using. _'I'm not sure if I want to join or not, though.'_

'_Are you really that good?'_ Izzy asked, not having his laptop at lunch for the time being.

Matt shrugged. _'I guess so. I don't think I am, I just love to sing.'_

'_Stop being so modest, Matt.' _Mimi cut in after grabbing their attention. _'My friend Lucie is in your class and she told me she almost had an orgasm from just hearing you sing.'_ Yet again, Mimi's need to over-share was revealed in a small amount of time.

Matt blanched at the news, not needing to hear that. _'TMI,'_ he spelled, all understanding what he meant.

"_Lucie's not one to be impressed easily, so I'd say you're good.'_ Sora pointed out, having had a conversation or two with the girl in question.

'_You guys really think I should do it?'_ Matt asked, forgetting for the moment that Tai wouldn't be able to hear him sing either way. All but said brunette signed yes, while the soccer player stayed rather indifferent on the subject.

Matt smiled, feeling slightly guilty for asking a question one of his best friends couldn't answer. _'Okay, I'll meet them later and give my answer then.'_ He told them, receiving an applause in sign language which looked more like them all doing jazz hands.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door to the class he'd been in just hours before, Matt was answered by Nakita, which wasn't surprising since he seemed to be the one in charge of the band. "I wasn't sure if you'd show up." He stated, stepping out of the way and ushering Matt in.<p>

As the blonde stepped into the room, he noticed the other three people seated around it: a boy with spiked red hair and skin paler then Matt's own sat on a stool, rocking back and forth; another boy with shoulder length sandy blonde hair and slightly tan skin sat at the piano in the room, having stopped his playing when Matt was ushered in and the last being a girl with purple streaked brown hair that seemed to make her violet eyes pop.

"Teenage Wolves, meet Matt Ishida. He's the one I told you about earlier." Nakita announced, not really receiving much from any of the three teens around them.

The red head boy scoffed. "There's no way that kind could replace Yumi, she was the best."

"That's Danato Futamaru: bassist, he's mad because Yumi was his girlfriend and before she moved, she broke up with him." Nakita whispered to Matt.

"I disagree," the sandy haired boy spoke up. "I heard he almost sounded better then Hot Chelle Rae themselves."

"Kenak Hetari: lead keyboardist." Nakita informed.

"Bull shit! Just because he made a bunch of girls cream themselves, it doesn't make him good." Danato defended.

"Dan, calm down, you're just pissed because Yumi left." The girl with purple streaks finally spoke. "He's pretty damn good from what I've heard and if you don't like it, then you don't have to play with us." She threatened, though she did so in a way that didn't seem at all threatening, but scared the red head at the same time.

"That's Runi Wararty, she's our back up vocalist and plays the drums." The raven leader explained.

"Nice to meet you Blondie." Runi smiled, being first to approach Matt and look him up and down. "He, you're pretty cute." She winked, making said blonde feel a bit awkward.

"Thanks…" He said, hiding the blush well.

"Runi, stop coming onto every guy you meet, you're gonna scare the poor kid away." Kenak piped up, quickly joining the group of three to make it four.

The drummer glared at her band mate. "Shut it Kena! I'm just telling it like it is!"

"She doesn't have a filter between her brain and her mouth, sorry about that." The keyboardist apologized for the only girl in the room, which got him a sharp jab to the arm by said female.

"I can control what I say, I just don't choose to." She pointed out with Kenak rubbing his arm.

"Okay, so other than Danato being a total dick," Nakita began with a glare being shot his way from the red head bassist. "Have you made up your mind about joining us?" If you believed none of the band mates were on pins and needles awaiting Matt's answer, you'd be grossly mistaking. Even Danato couldn't wait to hear of how the blonde boy WOULDN'T be joining them because of Runi.

"I'd love to be a Teenage Wolf." Matt smiled, followed by a cheer from the three teens around him. Danato just continued to sulk, though he didn't question the decision. After all, he had heard of Matt's talent from a few of his own friends and thought it best to finally move on from Yumi.

"Alright guys, we've gotta get practicing, our first show is in two weeks at the pep assembly. We've gotta be pumped and ready to perform." Nakita said, taking up his own guitar.

"Umm, could I ask you something in private, Nakita?" Matt asked just as the others went to their own instruments.

"Sure thing Matt." And he followed the blonde out to speak with him.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: I know, I'm so mean. But you'll find out what he's planning in the next chapter, unless you're one of the people that already know, in which case, DON'T RUIN IT! XD It's supposed to be a surprise! Please review and tell me what you think. Flames will be used to roast the biggest marshmallows ever! Also, thank you to Miles Per Power, MrGooseyMoose and Takato the Dreamer, your reveiws bitching out Doctor X made me lol and showed me how much you guys care. XD Love you all!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**We're All Losers!**

**KeruKeru: Yes, I know it skipped two weeks, but you'll learn what Matt was planning with Nakita. :) And despite Tai's deafness, this is going to be a very musical story with a lot of songs that I think fit the chapter I put them into, with a few exceptions to that; especially in this chapter with the first song they perform since it's just there to start their performance. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**How to Save a Life **_**by the Fray or **_**Loser like Me **_**by Glee.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks of nearly non-stop practices after school, losing his voice once or twice and even nearly begging Kari and Tai's mother to take TK home for him so he could practice with the band, with the occasion where he'd still have to pick TK up, but the younger boy would stay at the band practice with his brother. It all led up to this moment, though not the most prestigious. Odaiba High's principal, Mr. Kernstalk, was about to announce the Teenage Wolves in their school debut as the group of musical teens stood behind the pulled curtain.<p>

"You guys ready to rock?" Nakita asked, plugging his guitar into its speaker.

"Yep," Answered Kenak from his place at the keyboard.

"Always," Came Danato's reply.

"Hell yeah!" Runi cheered, coming close to banging her drums in the excitement, but regaining her composure.

"Uh… yeah…" The lead singer answered unconvincingly.

Danato scoffed. "I knew he'd chicken out."

Nakita glared at the red head before turning and taking the few steps between him and the blonde vocalist. "Don't worry Matt; we were all nervous when we started." He tried to encourage.

"But I've never performed in front of… so many people…" The blonde admitted, gulping at the thought of how many students would be in the audience and all of their eyes on him. Matt had a slight case of stage fright from a young age, but he usually found someway to get over it; though, in this case, there were too many people to imagine in their underwear or imagine they weren't listening.

"Matt, you'll do just fine, so long as nobody screws up." Kenak pointed out eyes going straight to Danato whom pouted at the accusation.

"O-Okay…" Matt said, a bit shakily. A deep breath was taken in by the lead vocalist to calm his nerves. "I'm ready." The others cheered and with good timing too.

The musical group heard from the other side of the curtain: "And I'm proud to introduce, our school's very own… Teenage Wolves!" As he stepped off stage, the curtain rose with Kenak beginning their first selection on his keyboard and Matt on the singing.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin<em>_ to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>_

With the chorus came the Runi's drum beat and Nakita and Danato's guitar and bass guitar notes. All intermingled with their background singing and Matt's incredible lead with his voice fitting nearly perfectly into the Fray's song.

_Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God he hears you  
>And p<em>_ray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

By this time, the entire auditorium of students and even teachers began singing along to the song; some had even begun venturing up from their seats to crowd around the stage of which the band was performing upon. Most of them girls going after Matt, but they were held back by the few security guards the school had.

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
><em>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<em>  
><em>Drive until you lose the road<em>  
><em>Or break with the ones you've followed<em>  
><em>He will do one of two things<em>  
><em>He will admit to everything<em>  
><em>Or he'll say he's just not the same<em>  
><em>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

With the end of that chorus, the song reverted back to just Matt's singing and Kenak's piano.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>

All the members joined in again.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

It fell back to just Matt and the piano for the last replay of the chorus.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>

The crowd erupted with applause, hoots and hollers from all directions; especially for the groups of teenaged girls who were screaming for a chance to have Matt look at them.

"They like us!" Runi cheered over the crowd. "They really like us!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Danato asked rhetorically which was ironic due to his previous opinion on Matt.

"We're not done yet!" Nakita reminded. "Matt, go for it!"

The blonde singer nodded, putting a hand up for silence which he received almost immediately. "Umm…" He stammered into the microphone and beginning to sign as he talked, hoping Tai could see him. "Would Tai Kamiya join us on the stage?" Female whines echoed through the auditorium with "aww's" thrown in from the girls who found it adorable.

Matt noticed the messy mop of brown hair, standing above most peoples' heads as it seemed to push its way through the audience, almost like a shark's dorsal fin in the water. As the brown mass reached the stage, the rest of Tai's body became visible as he climbed onto it. _'Why did you need me up here?'_ The deaf boy asked.

'_You'll see.'_ Matt winked before turning back to the audience and talk/signing so both they and Tai could understand. "Our next song will be… a bit of a favorite of ours. The reason I brought Tai up here is because he's a really good friend and this song kinda… summarizes how I've felt before and how everyone's probably felt. Feel free to sing along if you know it." As Matt finished, Nakita began the song, strumming different notes on his guitar with few people realizing the song at first.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)<br>But, hey, give me just a little time  
>I bet you're gonna change your mind<em>

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
><em>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<em>  
><em>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<em>  
><em>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

The Glee anthem about being a loser and loving it made a lot of the auditorium go wild, most of them singing along to the words with Matt as he also signed them for Tai. Said brunette was grinning ear to ear, loving how his friend had chosen to do something like this for him.

_Push me up against the locker_  
><em>And hey, all I do is shake it off<em>  
><em>I'll get you back when I'm your boss<em>  
><em>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<em>  
><em>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar<em>  
><em>I'll see you when you wash my car<em>

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
><em>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<em>  
><em>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<em>  
><em>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

Runi, Danato, Kenak and Nakita took over the singing for the next verse without Matt's voice as it was normally sung back up.

_Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up-up in the air<br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<br>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
>Like a rocket, just watch me go<br>Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
>I can only be who I are<em>

Matt rejoined with his voice, putting the L on his forehead like the song said. They had the entire auditorium in an uproar with the song, many singing along and even dancing to the anthem.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me (A loser like me)<em>  
><em>A loser like me (A loser like me)<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

Runi finished the song with a loud _BANG_ on her drums as an applause, which was much louder and uproarious then the first, exploded from the audience of teenagers and faculty. There were some, of course, who found Glee to be "gay" and "for fags" but they couldn't really do much with everyone around them cheering like crazy.

'_Why did you pick that song?'_ Tai signed to his best friend of only three weeks. _'Are you trying to tell me something, Matt?'_ He joked.

'_I was saying that, no matter where you go in life, you'll still be a loser just like me.'_ He meant it in the nicest way possible, which was exactly the way Tai had taken it. He knew Matt hadn't meant it derogatorily at all so he wrapped an arm around the musician's shoulder as a sign of understanding and unbreakable friendship.

**KeruKeru: I know, kinda short, but this chapter was more filler than anything else, as will be the next chapter, so just a forewarning. Please review and tell me if I made you look up any of the songs and then got them stuck in your head. ;D Keru out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What a Night**

**KeruKeru: So, this is kinda the aftermath of the concert. And, for those of you who know a little sing language, I realize they're supposed to be in Japan, but it's easier for me to use the American Sign Language signs because it's more familiar to me. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Warning: this chapter contains underage drinking.**

* * *

><p>A typical Friday night for a junior in high school might include texting friends, spending all night on Facebook or maybe even video games. For the Teenage Wolves, however, Friday night consisted of an after party like event to commemorate their success in the auditorium. Said party included many people Matt didn't know personally, but he did know they went to school with him.<p>

Those he did know had been invited to the party as well which was being held at Runi's manor of a home. Parents being out of town for the weekend, the female drummer had full control over the house and anything that may be inside. Anything, that is, including alcohol. Rowdy teens here and there held red, plastic cups with some sort of alcoholic concoction of juice, vodka and other kinds of liquids that would get a person drunk easily.

"Come on… Matt…" Kenak slurred after having downed three shots of vodka. "C-Celebrate with us…" He held up a small glass filled nearly to the brim with the clear vodka.

"No, I don't drink." Matt declined.

Not taking his rejection, Kenak pushed. "C'mon… j-just one… you d-deserve it…"

Never being one to try making people angry, Matt took the tiny glass and looked at it, mulling over his options. "Okay, but ONLY ONE." He emphasized. Kenak watched intently as the blonde downed the burning liquid, cringing as the taste somewhat close to Nyquil filled his mouth and throat. "Yuck! That's gross!" The vocalist nearly spat the drink all over his band mate.

"You're such a… a light weight…" Kenak chuckled drunkenly, chugging another shot. "T-Try this-is one…" The pianist told him, pouring a bit of some other kind of alcohol into the shot glass with the vodka.

Little changed color-wise, but for some reason Matt thought it seemed more appealing, so he took the glass. "Fine… but this is my last one." He reiterated, inhibitions lowering as he spoke. The sweet taste of butterscotch cut down the medicine-y taste of the vodka, leaving the blonde with a much more pleasant aftertaste. "What was that?"

"I-It's called a F-Finger Me-e G-Good…" Kenak informed, making one for himself and gulping it down. "It's… little bit of v-vod-… this stuff…" He pointed to the bottle of vodka, too inebriated to remember its name. "And B-Butterscotch… Schnapps…"

Completely forgetting his recent self-promise to that being his last one: "Could I have another?"

Kenak nodded, mixing the drink again and serving the singer.

* * *

><p>The next thing Matt knew, the sun was beaming in through the blinds of the room he was in. Head pounding from an intense hangover, the blonde attempted to open his eyes only to have the light intensify his headache. Shielding himself from the burning sun, Matt turned onto his side in a bed he'd apparently been put in. Greeting him was a large poster of the soccer player David Beckham launching a soccer ball into the goal. "What?" He asked himself.<p>

The boy drew nothing but a blank as to the events of the previous night; he only remembered the shots with Kenak and then nothing. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door opposite the strange bed he'd been put into. Though attempted to be small, the knock sounded as if jackhammers were pounding against the musician's skull. The door then cracked open with Tai's head curving in to check on his best friend.

'_Morning sleepy head,'_ Tai joked, opening the door fully to step in with a glass of water and a couple Advil. He set the contents of both hands on the small side table nearest, what Matt assumed was, Tai's bed. _'Take these, they should make you feel better.'_

The hung over blonde did as he was told, washing the medicine tablets down with the water. _'What happened last night?'_ He asked, replacing the glass on the table.

'_You don't remember?'_ Tai asked with a shocked expression on his face.

'_Should I?'_

'_Where do you want me to start?'_

'_After my drinking with Kenak…'_

Tai smirked as if that was the best point in the story. _'I was looking for you and found you on, you told me, your tenth Finger me Good. I don't want to know. You were so drunk; you started dancing with Runi to some song. When that was over, you went and started flirting with a door, at least, that's what it looked like. Either that or you were just standing really awkwardly. I lost you after that and when I did find you, your head was all the in the toilet and you'd fallen asleep like that with your shirt and pants hung on the shower curtain rack. I don't know where your boxers went though.'_ Tai chuckled at the look on Matt's face.

'_I was… naked…?'_

'_Except shoes and socks… I'm still trying to figure that one out. I got you into your clothes and carried you out to your car. Lucky for us, you still had the keys in your pocket, so I drove us to my apartment building and carried you to my room. You were too knocked out to move, so I just covered you up and slept on the couch.'_

'_Did you drink?'_

Tai shook his head no. _'My mom would kill if she smelled alcohol on me, but she was surprisingly when it came to making you as comfortable as possible.'_ He smirked. _'I think my mom likes you more than me.'_

Headache being alleviated little by little, Matt stifled a chuckle. He then noticed the expression on Tai's face; sure, he was smirking, but something… was off… something in his eyes? _'Did something else happen, Tai? I feel like you're keeping something from me.'_

Suddenly, a nervous look washed over Tai; cheeks turning red and eyes on anything but the singer in his bed. _'Well… when I got you to my bed… you wouldn't let go of my neck… and pull me down… and you kissed me.'_

Eyes wide and mouth open in shock, the blonde forgot about his hangover entirely. _'Really?'_

Tai nodded slowly. _'It was weird. You tried to shove your tongue in my mouth.'_

Matt's entire face was red with embarrassment and shame all at once. _'Was it any good?'_ He figured that nothing could make the moment anymore awkward, so why not ask?

'_I don't know… I don't have anything to compare it to.'_ Yes, Tai Kamiya, the big soccer captain of the Odaiba Swallows soccer team had never been kissed until Matt's drunken night.

'_That was your… I was your first kiss?'_ The musician was floored, completely caught off guard as he'd never been anybody's first kiss, drunk or not, and especially not a GUY'S first kiss. If he was being honest, the thought didn't bother him… but that's what really bothered him.

'_Yeah… soccer stud or not… I'm still a deaf freak.'_ Tai hung his head in shame. He'd never been so honest with anyone before in his life, not even his own parents. So, why was he dumping everything on a kid he'd met only three weeks ago? And another guy no less?

Matt suddenly felt angry, whether at himself or at Tai's words, he wasn't sure. _'No! You're not a freak, Tai! You're the kindest guy I've ever met and anyone who can't see that is a freak!'_

'_Matt, you said it yourself: we're all losers, just some more than others.'_ Matt had never suspected that behind that cheery, sometimes unintelligent, face sat a negative boy who thought of himself as an outsider. Especially when he had friends who begged their parents for the ability to talk to him without making him feel like an outsider.

'_Tai… you have truer friends then anyone at that school. Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe… they all learned sign so you wouldn't feel like you were alone. You don't know how good you've got it.'_ The blonde pointed out.

'_Please Matt, I'm seventeen, I'm captain of the soccer team and my first kiss was a drunken GUY! How much more pathetic could I get?'_

'_Stop it! Just stop it! You act like being deaf is the end of the world and it's not! You act like kissing a guy is the worst thing ever and it's not! If you want to act like a child, fine; but leave me out of it.'_ And, still a bit wobbly, Matt stood to go, brushing past Tai in his semi-drunken stupor.

"Hello Matt," Greeted Mrs. Kamiya, Tai and Kari's mother. "Is everything alright?" The brown haired woman was surprised to even see the boy walking with having been passed out the night before.

"I think I should go." All the blonde said before putting his shoes on and marching out the door. He decided on retrieving his car later as his keys were no longer in his pocket. Plus, the walk would help to give him time to clear his head.

"Well… good bye…" Mrs. Kamiya said as the door slammed, knowing Tai had something to do with it. She was in her son's room immediately, finding the soccer star spread out on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _'What happened?'_ She signed angrily.

'_Nothing,'_ The unconvincing expression on Tai's face said otherwise.

'_Really? Then why did Matt just storm out and leave?'_ She asked, eyeing her son.

Tai sat up. _'He left?'_ His mother nodded with a bit of a glare shot at him. _'Why didn't you stop him?'_

"_Why didn't you? He's your friend after all.'_ The woman pointed out. _'Now, what happened?'_

Tai proceeded to tell her everything she didn't know from the previous night. From the drinks, to the driving Matt home and even how the blonde had kissed him.

'_Why didn't you tell me he was drunk last night? I could have called his parents and had them pick him up.'_

Tai shrugged. _'Because I felt bad… I guess.'_

Mrs. Kamiya raised an eyebrow. _'Why would you feel bad?'_ She decided on joining her son on the bed, sitting on the edge.

'_I don't know… I just did, sue me.'_ The brunette boy was beginning to get defensive.

Mrs. Kamiya stared at her son's face for a moment, searching it for anything that her motherly senses could pick out. _'You like this boy… don't you?'_

"_Yeah, he's one of my best friends.'_ The incredulous look he received from the woman of forty was enough to make him realize what she really meant. _'What? No! Gross!'_ Lies, all lies and he knew it.

Mrs. Kamiya shrugged, smiling in her mind. _'Whatever you say, but before you return his car, let me give you some advice: think about it for a while and don't stop thinking until you come to a conclusion, no matter how horrible you think the conclusion is. Just keep an open mind, Tai. You'll be fine if you do.'_ And with nothing left to tell her son, she left him to his thoughts.

_**She's right, you know.**__ Shut up._ The boy told his conscious. _**You didn't find the kiss bad at all, you're just scared to admit it.**__ Shut up, damn it! __**I will when you either admit you're scared… or admit that you feel something for Matt than friendship.**__ I won't do either because they're both lies. __**You're just a scared, little, stubborn child who won't let himself fall in love because he doesn't want to be betrayed for being different.**_ Even if it wasn't a real person, Tai's conscious spoke the truth that he was too afraid to accept: he wanted Matt as more than a friend; how much more, however, he couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: So, kind of a fast paced chapter toward the end, but it was mostly filler anyway. I know that Tai had told Matt that his mom knew he was drunk, but he was lying so Matt wouldn't think he'd be kicked out as soon as he woke up. Anyway, I hope you guys keep reading as my favorite chapter of this entire fic is coming next. X3 please review. Keru out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The End Is Just the Beginning**

**KeruKeru: Hey everyone! :D Here I am with yet another awesome chapter! If you've taken notice, I'm updating every week and a half or so which should change to every week once I've finished actually writing this fic. And in case anybody was worried, no, this is not the last chapter of my best Digimon story, but you'll have to find out. ;D For those of you that think they know what's going to happen, keep your mouths shut! .**

**Warning: Yaoi fluff! (Finally! Some f-ing yaoi! XD)**

* * *

><p>Tai Kamiya had spent all of Saturday and nearly half of the following Sunday, including almost the entire night between, mulling over his feelings for Matt again and again. Not once did he come to any other conclusion then the one he'd been stuck with initially. He had feelings for the musician, whether strong or weak, he had no idea, but he needed to find out.<p>

Much to the soccer captain's luck, Matt had left his car in the parking lot the previous day and had yet to come back for it. Tai, being the generous boy he was—despite it being for his benefit—decided to take the car to his blonde friend's home which was really only down the street a few blocks.

Tai scribbled a not for his mother, father, sister or whomever would read it that he'd be out for a while as he returned the Mustang to its rightful owner. Grabbing the keys from their place on the family key ring holder and slipping his shoes on, the brunette was off.

Just as he'd done on Saturday, Tai felt, as he turned the key, for vibrations signaling the engine had started. The engine roared to live, or rumbled to Tai, and he pulled out of the spot he'd parked it to carry Matt out.

The soccer star drove the five minutes on a crammed street to Matt's apartment building, shutting off and locking the silver vehicle as he parked and exited. Kari had told him once before that TK lived in apartment C3. Up three flights of stairs and down two wrong hallways, the third gave way to the C apartments; C3 was the second door to his right.

Tai knocked and wait, unable to hear as rushed footsteps and a call came through the door. Someone's eye looked through the peep hole though it was hard to see and the door swung open after some time to reveal Matt in a pink apron that read "Kiss the Cook".

'_Tai, what are you doing here?'_ Matt asked after putting down the whisk he'd been holding. Patches of white covered Matt's apron; Tai assumed it was flour and the blonde was baking something.

'_Doing a little baking, Matt?'_ He joked as if it weren't obvious.

Matt looked down at his apron as if remembering something and rushed into the kitchen, forgetting the door. Tai took it as an offering to come inside, so he did. On either side of the brunette sat two openings: one was a door to a closet and the other was a larger opening leading into the kitchen where Matt was feverishly rushing to remove something heavy—Tai could see the strain Matt had lifting it—out of the oven. _'Smells good.'_ Tai complimented as Matt turned to see him standing just outside the kitchen.

'_Thank you.'_ The musician signed, returning to a large bowl that held some kind of dough; it had probably been what caused the flour on his apron.

Tai walked into the kitchen; it was a fairly well sized one for an apartment stocked with a refrigerator, a sink, plenty of counter space and an area with a double oven; a different area held the stove. _'Do you cook for your family often?'_

Matt had been watching him, mixing the thickening dough with his whisk, setting it down quickly. _'I'm just cooking for TK and I, but yes. Our parents work late, so I cook.'_ He explained before looking as if he realized something. _'TK's here if you want to talk to him.'_

'_No, I came to talk to you.'_ Tai informed, taking a seat on the counter nearest Matt and quickly being shooed off it by said boy.

'_What did you need?'_ He asked, dreading the topic he thought and knew was coming.

Tai pulled the blonde's keys from his pocket and shook them. _'You left your car at my house.'_ He tossed the keys into their owner's hands.

'_Thank you.'_ Matt signed in embarrassment. He noticed the look on Tai's face like he had the previous day, like he had something else to tell him. _'Anything else?'_ The blonde asked.

Getting ready to sign yes, Tai felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around to be greeted by Matt's younger brother: TK. _'Hi Tai!'_ The boy was clearly excited to meet the only deaf friend he'd made in the near month they'd lived in Odaiba. _'What are you doing here?'_

Tai smiled. _'I came to return Matt's car, he left it at my apartment building.'_ He explained.

TK nodded, smiling. _'Matt told me what happened.'_ The younger blonde informed, apparently proud of himself.

Tai raised an eyebrow. _'Even the…?'_ Seeing he was about to sign "kiss", Matt grabbed one of Tai's hands and shook his head, signaling he hadn't told TK that specific part. He had to give him something though. _'Even the way I found him passed out?'_

TK chuckled, nodding and forgetting he'd just been rejected from knowing a juicy piece of information. _'I can't imagine Matt being drunk and to top it off, he passed out in a toilet!'_ The boy was laughing obnoxiously now.

'_Yes, yes, I'm not the best drunk person ever.'_ Matt was evidently irritated by the fact that his best friend and brother were now making fun of him, despite it being his own fault.

'_I told Sora too, it was hilarious!'_ Tai laughed along with TK while Matt just stood and glared at the two.

'_TK please set the table.'_ He told his brother as TK and Tai calmed down. _'Tai, do you want to eat with us?'_ Matt wanted the subject changed and now.

'_If you want me to.'_ Tai smiled, taking out his cell phone to text his sister and tell her he'd be later getting home then he'd thought.

Matt nodded. _'We have plenty of food for four people, I'm sure one more won't make a difference.'_

* * *

><p>With dinner eaten and TK doing the dishes as per his and Matt's agreement—the latter cooked while the former cleaned or vise versa—Matt had thrown, what he said were scones, into the oven to bake for forty-five minutes and taken Tai to his room to talk in case their conversation got too private for TK to know about. The two sat on the blonde's bed.<p>

'_Why did you really come here, Tai?'_ Matt asked, not appearing angry, just puzzled.

Tai sighed. _'I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday… I'm sorry.'_ He hung his head in shame, receiving a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, Tai saw Matt was smiling. _'Don't be sorry, I over-reacted. I shouldn't have stormed off like I did.'_

'_Agree to disagree?'_ Tai asked with a warm smile on his face, sticking his hand out for the blonde to shake.

Matt nodded, taking Tai's hand and shaking it as if nothing had happened between them.

Look around the room, Tai noticed his blonde friend's guitar on the floor. The instrument was an acoustic guitar with a large, pink hibiscus at the bottom right of the curved part. _'Did you just get that?'_ Tai pointed to the guitar.

Matt looked at the thing his friend was pointing at and smiled, shaking his head. _'No, my grandma gave it to me a few years ago… before she died.' _He explained with a fond gleam in his eyes. _'She told me to think of here whenever I played it and now it's all I have left of her.'_

Tai, being the curious person that he was, leaned down and took up the instrument, looking it over as he returned to his sitting position. The wood it was made from was a light tan on the bottom and gradually got darker to an almost mahogany color towards the other end where you'd change the pitch you strummed. Despite a few protesting signs from Matt, Tai continued to study the guitar and then held it like he remembered the blonde holding it: his left hand on the skinny part with his right over the hole of the instrument.

Seeing as Tai couldn't hear what he was playing, it was no surprise to Matt that the noise that echoed from his guitar was anything if not horrible. Quickly, Matt's hand shot out and cupped Tai's, halting his attempt at playing the instrument. _'Let me show you.'_ He told Tai, moving closer and reaching both his hands to the spots Tai still had his: one on the skinny part and the other over the hole, each cupping Tai's hands. Lightly, Matt and Tai's hands strummed a few more pleasant notes though the brunette didn't know the difference. Even the blonde, however, wasn't sure what he'd played, but he liked the sound of the four meager notes and thought a bit more writing and he'd have a song.

Releasing his friend's hands, Matt scooted back to his original spot, again like nothing happened. He looked at the floor instead of Tai as did the soccer player, looking at anything but the blonde. _'Sorry,'_ Matt signed, knowing Tai saw it at least out of the corner of his eye while he placed the guitar back on the floor.

Their eyes finally met as Tai sat up for the second time. Neither noticed the distance closing between them little by little. Both could feel the other's breathing on their respective faces as their eyes closed. Softly, their lips finally met in their first, but not last, completely sober kiss.

Tai finally knew what he wanted and its name was Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Sorry for the whole crappy guitar parts thing, I'm not sure what they're called. XD Anyway, I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but I liked this chapter the best so far just because of how cute it was. :3 I 3 Tai and Matt just cuz of how cute they are. Please review. :D Keru out.<strong>

**PS: Also, to anybody interested, please visit my profile and vote for your choice in my poll. The poll will be open for two weeks, so make sure to cast your ballot. :) If the poll doesn't come up when you click on my picture, follow this link: .net/~kerukeru or copy and paste it into your web browser. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**That's NOT What She Said**

**KeruKeru: Hey everyone, KeruKeru here. :) I had the worst writer's block with this chapter, but I finally figured out what I wanted to do.**

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Digimon, there would be some major changes, mostly involving Tai, Matt, Daisuke and Takeru. ;D**

**Warning: Yaoi, boy/boy love; don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Tai! Stop fighting me!'<em> Sora signed angrily after having been pushed off the boy by his strong arms. _'You asked for my help for this date of yours and I'm trying to give it to you, but I can't if you keep acting like a little kid when I try to give you something to wear!'_ Though still demanding and kind of mean, Sora's intentions were pure and wholesome.

The brunette soccer player glared at his friend he knew he'd get nowhere without and reluctantly slipped on the green and tan striped polo shirt. _'This is a gross combination of colors.'_ Tai told her, looking at himself in the mirror.

'_I see that now, it doesn't go with your skin tone at all. Try this one.'_ This time, she handed him a dark blue polo that he tried on with much less unwillingness.

Tai looked over himself again, liking the shirt more then the previous one. _'I like this one.'_ He smiled, turning around so Sora could see.

Unfortunately, Sora shook her head. _'No… it makes your skin seem really light.'_ She explained, making the boy roll his eyes in irritation. _'Don't roll your eyes at me, you asked for my help for this date and I'm giving it to you. You need something this girl won't think you just dug through your closet for and threw together.'_

When Tai had asked Sora for her help with his outfit, he'd told her he was going out with a girl in his geometry class who'd just transferred and signed really well. He wasn't sure why he'd lied; only that he had. In reality, Tai and Matt had decided to go on their first date together a week after their first kiss. The brunette had told himself the kiss was the start of their relationship, but if you asked Matt, it wouldn't be until after their first date.

Now, Sora wasn't stupid, she knew right away that the girl Tai had told her about was purely fictional. As soon as Tai had told her of the "girl" being in his geometry class, the pieces clicked. Tai was the worst liar in history, he had to add something truthful to his story to make it sound true, but it only sounded so to him. The red headed girl had figured out the "girl" was Matt as soon as the two had arrived to school the previous Monday, never leaving the others side unless they had to. She found it adorable that Tai had finally found somebody, regardless of gender. Of course, she didn't prod about the lie.

'_I'm seriously reconsidering asking for your help.'_ Tai told her, slipping out of the first shirt she'd picked that he'd actually liked.

Digging through the clothes in Tai's dresser, Sora came across something she thought was perfect. She tossed the shirt at Tai. _'Try that one.'_

After he pulled the shirt off his head, Tai looked over the article of clothing and smiled. _'This is my favorite nice shirt.'_ He smiled, slipping his arms into the long, gray cotton sleeves and buttoned the shirt up. _'How do I look?'_ He smirked, knowing he looked sexy as hell.

'_Very dashing. I'm sure Matt will think so too.'_ Sora winked, finally letting her knowledge of this date out.

Tai stared, stunned at the news and mouth hanging open a little. _'You know?'_ Was all he asked.

She just giggled, nodding at the blushing boy. _'Of course I know, neither of you really hid it. I'd be surprised if Mimi didn't figure it out.'_

Tai seemed a bit down by the comment; he'd really tried hard to hide their relationship like Matt had asked. _'Was it really that obvious?'_

Sora just nodded, feeling bad for having been the one to tell Tai he'd failed._ 'If it's any consolation, I think it's cute that you finally found someone.'_ She placed a caring hand on her friend's shoulder.

'_What will people say? I'm already the deaf freak… now they're going to add gay to the mix.'_

Sora raised a shocked and questioning eyebrow at the soccer captain. _'When did everyone else's opinions suddenly start mattering to you?'_ True, Tai had never cared what people thought about him, at least, he never showed that he did.

'_I get stared at like an animal on display at a zoo, how could their opinions not matter?'_ He pointed out, feeling worse about himself.

Sora rolled her eyes and seriously considered slapping Tai across the face to bring him to his senses, but decided to wait on that. _'You're captain of the soccer team, you have friends who love you and now you have a boyfriend. The only opinions you should be worrying about are ours.'_ Mentally, the words slapped Tai to senses, shaking his head to clear it of all the bad things he'd been thinking.

'_You're right. Fuck what anyone says, I'm dating Matt and they can't change it.'_ He grinned, throwing caution to the wind and nearly dashing out of the room, stopping just as he reached the door. Turning back around, he went up to his friend and hugged her. Sora smiled and returned it gladly. _'Thanks Sora, you're really like the sister I never had.'_

Sora giggled, shaking her head. _'What about Kari?'_

'_She's out with TK and Davis. Until she comes back, you're the sister I never had.'_ Both teens shared a chuckle.

'_If you say so, Tai.'_ Just before Tai was about to leave for the second time, Sora stopped him to add: _'If you hurt Matt, or Matt hurts you, I won't be afraid to bring pain to the hurter.'_ She winked, letting her friend go for his date and quickly pulling out her cell phone to text a certain pink haired girl whom was helping Matt with his clothes for the evening. _Tai's ready. How's Matt doing?_ And she pressed send.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Matt, this looks great on you!" Mimi squealed excitedly, having just forced Matt into an overly tight black tank top that somehow made his skin look even pastier then it had originally.<p>

Looking himself over in the mirror, Matt sighed. "I look like a retarded penguin…"

"But penguins are cute!" Mimi assured, smiling in her ditzy way. "I'm sure Tai will love anything you wear."

The blonde grumbled something to himself about regretting asking Mimi over for her help. The girl was supposed to be good with clothes, yet she was picking out some of the worst outfits. "Didn't you do some modeling a while ago?"

Mimi giggled nervously, rubbing the back of neck in embarrassment. "Well… not really… I did a commercial for Coca Cola once… but I was like seven."

"So… as a seven year old you did a commercial?" Mimi nodded. "Then you thought it best to tell everyone you'd modeled?" Again, the girl nodded. "And I asked you over here for help with my outfit, thinking you'd be the best person to turn to for something like this when, in reality, your knowledge of clothes only stems as far as what looks good on _you_."

"You don't have to be so mean about it… I'm only trying to help you…" Mimi sniffled, nearly on the verge of tears at Matt's somewhat hurtful words.

The musician sighed. "Sorry… I'm just under a lot of stress with the date and all…"

Mimi sniffled again, rubbing her eyes to clear the coming stream of tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't be much help… I'm not used to dressing up guys." She admitted.

"Then…" He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Dress me up like you would a girl." It was like some kind of happy bomb had gone off and only enveloped Mimi as her face nearly cracked from the grin she gave.

"Really?"

A little scared of the girl's reaction, Matt nodded slowly, holding up a hand to stop the pink haired girl before anything more happen. "Just, no dresses or skirts, I'm not trying to be a cross dresser."

The cogs turned inside Mimi's head and she took out the scarf she'd been using to hold her hair back with and tied around Matt's eyes. "No peaking now." To say the blonde was scared would be a total understatement as his shirt was pulled off, followed by his pants dropping, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

"Ah! Mimi!" He screamed in surprise, rushing his hands to cover himself.

"Oh relax, it's not like you're naked or something." She giggled like a child as she dug into the blonde's closet.

Matt something made of denim hit his head and he grabbed it, finding the article to be pants and the next object to hit him was a shirt. "It'd be easier to put these on of I could see…" He mumbled to himself, though it was still rather loud.

Mimi swatted at the back of his head. "Just be quiet and put them on, you're gonna be late if you do it soon." She warned.

With some struggling on Matt's part and hurrying on Mimi's, the blonde musician finally stood with the tight pair of skinny jeans and a black T-shirt he could feel hugging his body. "Ready to see what I've created?" It was like she'd made a monster instead of an outfit.

"I'm actually somewhere between scared and excited. Take of the blindfold before the excitement goes away." Suddenly, the scarf was untied and removed, revealing the blonde's mirror and himself in it. Covering his legs were a pair of tight, black skinny jeans that did well to show off what little of a butt he had. Over his torso was a snugly fitting off-white, cotton T-shirt that buttoned up in the front and didn't wash out his skin. "Mimi! You did it!" He said excitedly, grabbing the girl and hugging her.

"See, you just needed to calm down." She teased as he let her go. "Now, you'd better go before Tai gets worried."

"Thanks. I'm really glad I told you about us. We're gonna tell Sora, Izzy and Joe at school soon… we're just trying to see how this works first." He explained.

Mimi nodded. "Well, Sora's helping Tai, so I'm pretty sure she already knows. I'm sure it'll all work out just fine, though." Her words were encouraging and so like her to get everyone's hopes up.

"Thanks again, Mimi. You're a really great friend."

"I try. Now get going! You've got ten minutes!" She ushered the blonde out of his room and out the front door before she heard her phone going off. Picking it up, she noticed a text from Sora and opened it.

_Tai's ready. How's Matt doing?_ The text read.

Mimi smirked. _;D He looks great, Tai's gonna have a hard time keeping his hands off._

A few seconds later came the reply. _We're so good. ;)_

_Yes, yes we are. ;]_

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Sorry for the short chapter again, but I was having a struggle writing this chapter for some reason. I fell like this wasn't my best work, but I couldn't think of anything to have happen in this chapter. :( Constructive criticism is definitely requested, but please don't flame or you will feel the wrath of my reviewers. XD You all know what happened to Doctor X at the hands of Miles per Prower. ;D You have been warned. Keru out.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**For the First Time**

**KeruKeru: Hello everyone. I'd like to thank all of my loyal reviewers: MrGooseyMoose, Miles Per Prower (Yes, I spelled it correctly this time), Psycho Weasel, Takato the Dreamer and all of my other reviewers whom I'm too lazy to think of at the moment as it's 11 pm as I write this. But know I still love you all as reading your reviews cheers me up on days when I just don't feel too great. Anyway, some of you have may noticed that this chapter IS named after a song by The Script, but the song won't be played. I just thought the title fit this chapter perfectly as it's Tai and Matt's first date as a couple. :) Also, sorry about the wall of text at the beginning, I just thought more of Tai's insecurity should be shared. Please enjoy.**

**Warning: Yaoi, boy/boy fluff and slight deaf and gay bashing towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: If Digimon were mine, Yolei would have never received a Digivice. I also don't own **_**For the First Time**_** by the Script, but I'm also just using the title. ;P**

* * *

><p>For obvious reasons that he couldn't escape if he tried, Tai Kamiya had never been on a date before because nobody bothered to try at get to know the boy behind the label of "freak" that had been given to him at the exact minute he'd returned to school after becoming deaf. Children would laugh and point and Tai didn't need the ability to hear to know exactly what they were saying. Granted, he had friends like Sora, Mimi and even his younger sister Kari who loved her brother more then anyone. So, when it came to starting high school, Tai assumed people would be more acclimated to the fact that he had a disability. However, it only seemed it had gotten worse. It wasn't so much that people were laughing and pointing, it was more that his peers <strong>wouldn't<strong> look at him period, not even by accident. In Tai's mind that meant he'd always be the school's "deaf freak" despite being the best starting forward the school had ever seen on their soccer team. Nobody wanted to go out with a deaf kid because they thought they'd catch deafness. Matt was the first good thing Tai could remember happening to him since his friends had decided to learn sign with him. And for once, he was happy to know someone he hadn't been friends with his entire life.

When Matt kissed the soccer jock back that was the moment he knew the blonde would be the first, last and only person he'd ever let in further then his best friends and even his sister. And now, Tai was on a date with his new boyfriend at a very popular sushi restaurant that was on a street between both of their apartment buildings. They sat across from one another, just staring into each other's eyes; nothing more, nothing less. It was almost like they were having a conversation with their eyes instead of their hands.

"Hello, my name's Hinaka and I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you both?" The waiter, a slightly short, blonde man of no more then twenty addressed the two boys as he took out a pad of paper and a pen.

Matt jerked his head a bit to the waiter's direction, going unnoticed by said man, but the brunette across from him noticed and turned to Hinaka, wanting to make his boyfriend laugh. _'Can you understand me when I do this?'_ He signed, leaving the waiter with a blank expression so he continued. _'Well, let me just say that you look like and smell like you haven't showered in days. For God's sakes, practice hygiene once in a while asshole, it would make you seem more like you care about this job. That's all.'_ Tai's words left Matt on the verge of cracking up and trying to hold back tears of laughter.

Feeling like he was left out, the waiter turned to the blonde. "What did he just say?"

By now, the musician had nearly gotten his laughter under control and attempted to respond. "H-He said he'd like a-a California Roll, Tuna Roll and some salmon nagiri." Hinaka jotted down the order and left the two to go back to their staring. _'That was kind of a dick move.'_ The blonde signed to his boyfriend.

Tai shrugged. _'So? It made you laugh, didn't it? That's all I cared about; not how stupid he looked.'_ The brunette smiled, gently reaching his leg under the table and lightly rubbing Matt's leg lovingly.

Said boy blushed a bit at the contact. _'True, but you don't have to be such an ass about it.'_

Again, the brunette shrugged, not really caring about anything but the Ishida at this point. _'Did I tell you how hot you look?'_ This also elicited a blush, deeper then the first, from Matt.

'_Yes, this is the fourth time actually.'_ He informed as Tai's foot continued to gently rub his leg. _'But thank you.'_

Tai chuckled. _'Fourth time and it still makes you blush when I do it.'_

Matt rolled his eyes, a smile never leaving his face. _'That's because I've never been called hot by anyone that meant it.'_ He admitted as the waiter came back with glasses of water.

Before Tai could taunt him again, Hinaka spoke. "Your order should be out soon." And he was gonna just as Tai was about to grab his attention.

The blonde shook his head, chuckling a bit at is boyfriend's failed attempt. _'You were gonna try it again?'_

'_Why not? It makes you laugh.' _Tai had a caring look in is eyes hidden by the slight wickednesstoward their poor waiter. The two sat in relative silence after that, not even signing to one another until Tai started. _'I wish I could hear your laugh.'_

Matt's heart nearly broke with those words, trying hard not to let it show. _'What do you mean?'_

The brunette looked down at the table, not wanting to meet the blue eyes of his boyfriend. _'I want to hear your laugh… I want to hear your voice…'_

The musician couldn't believe what he was hearing or rather seeing. _'Tai, I wish you could hear my voice, but it's just not a possibility… at least, not one that I want for you.'_

'_You mean a Cochlear?' _Tai asked. Matt nodded. _'I'm not saying I want a Cochlear… I'm just saying that I wish I could hear your voice.'_

'_Good. I wouldn't want you to have a device drilled into your brain just for me… I wouldn't feel right.'_ The blonde informed, suddenly enjoying his boyfriend's foot rubbing against him, it felt comforting.

As if by some strange cue, Hinaka came back with their sushi order, placing the California roll in front of Tai, the tuna roll in front of Matt and the salmon nagiri between their two plates. "Will that be everything?" The waiter asked in a bit of a huff.

"For now… I think." Matt said. Tai was trying to get the waiter's attention again when Hinaka left before he could begin signing again. _'You're gonna get us thrown out.'_ The blonde warned, taking up a piece of his sushi and popping it into his mouth.

'_What's he gonna do; say I was signing to him? Speaking my own language is gonna get me thrown out? I guess that's good bye to his job then when I talk to his manager.' _Tai smirked, not actually planning to go to the manager.

'_I guess you're right.'_ Signed Matt, chewing his tuna roll happily.

* * *

><p>Bellies full and check paid, Tai and Matt stood from their seats to leave with the brunette sliding a loving arm around his boyfriend, not caring who saw. <em>'I have a new name for you.'<em> Tai signed, catching the blonde's attention.

'_Really? What is it?'_ He asked curiously as they stepped out into the cool January night, being able to see their breath.

'_Yama.'_ He spelled the name and took a 'Y' hand and placed it, flat side down, over his heart. _'It's short for Yamato.'_ Tai smiled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek sweetly.

'_Yeah, I got that.'_ Matt joked, enjoying the kiss when a sharp chill ran up his spine and suddenly made him realize something. _'I forgot my coat back at the restaurant. I'll be right back.'_ He assured, dashing in the opposite direction they'd been heading.

Luckily, they hadn't gotten far as Matt opened the front door, seeing his and Tai's table being cleaned by two men, one being Hinaka. They seemed to be in deep conversation with Hinaka being quite angry about something or other._ Probably what Tai did. _The blonde told himself, spotting his jacket still perched on the back of the chair he'd been sitting in.

The closer he got to the conversation, the more he could hear and the more he heard, the more he wanted to beat the shit out of their waiter. "I can't believe _I_ got stuck with the retarded gay couple, just because I got in late."

"Uhh…" The other waiter began. "That's not why they were your responsibility. They were in your waiting section, which, might I remind you, I covered until you got here." He said smugly, collecting the two empty glasses from their spots on the table.

"Whatever." Hinaka practically spat venom at his co-worker who was just trying to make a point. "Sorry, fucking faggots piss me off. _Especially_ the ones who act like idiots to make you look stupid."

"He could have actually been deaf, ya know." The clearly rational waiter pointed out.

"That's because he is." Matt finally spoke, alerting the two to his presence, striding over to grab his jacket and turning to Hinaka. "You know, just because he's deaf, it doesn't make him retarded. He can do everything, if not more then, you can do except hear. Last I checked, that wasn't the definition of being 'retarded'." He used air quotes. "But I guess the Asshole's Dictionary for Dick Heads might have changed that definition a bit. And next time you try to insult someone who's deaf, try to realize that the person they're with can still hear every word you say." And with that, the blonde headed for the door, trying to find a reason not to go back and kick Hinaka in the balls. He decided it would be best not to have witnesses around so he just took the high road and kept walking.

The waiter who'd been working with Hinaka to clear the table couldn't hold back his laughter any longer, cracking up and struggling to breath. "Shut the fuck up." The poison in Hinaka's voice could have killed if it were real.

"Haha! S-Sorry… haha! But you j-just got your… haha! Ass handed to you!" His co-worker continued to laugh as they finished their duty of cleaning the table.

"Shut up!" Hinaka growled, eyes seeming like they could pierce steel. The other man stopped almost as soon as the eyes were laid on him.

* * *

><p>'<em>What took so long?'<em> Tai asked as Matt returned to his side, now with his jacket wrapped around his body.

'_I had a closed mind that needed opening.'_ Matt smiled, lacing his fingers with Tai's.

'_The waiter?'_ Tai didn't actually sign the question, but judging by the look in his eyes, he would have had one of his hands not been preoccupied.

The questioning look prompted a nod from Matt's head while the nod seemed to cause Tai's own head to droop a bit in disappointment. The blonde placed a hand on his chin and lifted it so their eyes met once again, releasing the soccer jock's hand. _'You are twice the man he ever _will_ be. Not to toot my own horn, but you've got me and he's probably got a cat back in his apartment.'_ To close, Matt placed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, holding for a second before pulling back to find the brunette completely cheered up.

'_Only problem is, I don't think that empty apartment has a shower.'_ The two boys laughed as they continued on their walk to Matt's, fingers entwined; words weren't needed for either one to know what the other had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: I know, I know… another short chapter even after I promised to make them longer. DX But I'm trying to draw out each chapter as long as I can! I'm beginning to lose my inspiration for this story. Luckily for me, maybe not for all of you guys, this story won't be too much longer, maybe two or three more chapters. I know, not a very long fic, but I hadn't planned it to be too long. The good news is, with this out of the way, I can focus on other projects I'm working on. :) Please do not hound me about this story; I don't like having to block people. Also, when I do post the last chapter, some people may not like the ending, but I can't find any better way to end this story. Please, no flames. Keru out.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bad News and A Crying Takeru**

**KeruKeru: Yes, I know, I'm a week late and a dollar short… er… whatever, you know what I mean. But I need a week to finish up a few things with the last chapters of this fic. Of course, the whole week I was thinking about how angry you guys must be getting with me, so I finally decided to start writing this chapter. I hope it's as good as my other ones. And a side note, for everyone who thought Tai and Matt were gonna get it on so quickly, it was only their first date, this isn't T and D 4ever after all. ;P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, season 3 would be the original Digidestined as sixteen year olds and the second generation as 13-14 year olds. There'd be no Takato, Henry and Rika. :P Sorry Dan.**

**Also**: _'Indicates just signing'_

"_Indicates talking while signing"_ **This will be the only chapter I'll be using that.**

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm flattered you could pick me up today.'<em> Teased the young Ishida, stepping into his brother's car and throwing his backpack to the seat behind them. He turned to wave quickly at Kari and Davis before the car pulled out of its spot.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle. _'No practice today, Nakita gave us the day off.'_ The older blonde informed, keeping at least one hand on the wheel or close to the wheel.

'_So I'm only good enough for you when there's no practice?'_ TK smirked, trapping his brother so there was no way he could sign himself out of this one.

The oldest rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what his brother was trying to do. _'Yep, you always come last in my book.'_

TK chuckled. _'Okay, I see how I rank now.'_ Both boys smiled at their jokes, Matt ruffling his brother's hair.

Matt's silver Mustang pulled into a spot marked for Ishida, Yamato; it was one of three spot the family had owned and to both boys' surprise, the two spots on either side of the older blonde's were occupied by their parent's cars. _'Since when are mom and dad home at the same time?'_ TK's perplexed face said exactly what his hands had signed.

The older Ishida was suddenly transported back to the last time both of their parents had been home from work and could only hope it wasn't for the same reason. _'I don't know.'_ Matt informed, shutting his car off and grabbing his and TK's backpacks from the back seat, handing his brother the backpack that belonged to him.

The brothers exited the car, guessing to the reasons why both of their parents would be home from work so early and a sudden blanket of dread covered the boys as if it were cold outside.

Neither boy signed a word, fearing what was to come when they finally reached what used to be the safe haven of their home. Opening the door slowly, Matt was first inside, evidently coming in the middle of his parents' conversation as they seemed to jump when the door opened. TK came in next, staying close to his brother out of fear.

"_Boys, it's good you're home. Your father and I need to tell you something."_ Their mother informed with her voice as well as her hands, finding it easier to sign while talking.

"_Please, take a seat."_ Their father, Hiroki Ishida, ushered them into the living room to take seats on the couch. _"We have some news…"_

* * *

><p>"You're really making us move?" Matt asked his father in disbelief. TK and their mother had gone to the younger boy's room to talk as the young blonde had begun crying.<p>

"Yamato, I found a job at a better law firm, I could be earning 100,000 more yen there then I could here." Hiroki tried to explain once more.

"Dad, why can't we just stay here? We have enough money as it is, it's not like we're in desperate need of it anyway."

"But this could help to give you and Takeru a better life, get into better colleges." No matter how his father tried to spin it, Matt only found the one common denominator for his father taking a job elsewhere.

"Is money really more important to you then your family?" It was a completely serious question, not meant in anyway too be disrespectful.

"That's not fair, Yamato." His father defended.

"Neither is making your family move so you can get a bigger paycheck. Now please, answer my question."

"Of course you're all more important to me then money."

"Then why are you making us move after we've finally gotten settled again? I love it here, TK loves it here… there's something more then money, isn't there?" The blonde knew his father and he also knew that there was also an ulterior motive to most of his actions.

Hiroki stayed silent, unaware that his son had known him so well.

"Dad, is this because I'm dating a guy?" Still, his father said nothing. "Dad, please answer my question." The boy's eyes were pleading.

"Yamato, while I had a bit of a problem with your preferences at first… it's not who you're dating." Hiroki lowered his head in shame. "I know you don't understand, son, but when you're a father, you'll understand that you have to sacrifice some things to give your family what they deserve. You and your brother love it here… I know… but I just want to give you both the futures I can. You can still talking your friends on the internet and you can Skype with Tai all the time. We're not moving too far away, you can still drive here yourself if you ever just want a weekend… alone with Tai. I just wish you'd not put up a fight." Matt had never seen his father so in need of a good word in his life. He understood fully, now, that the man was doing it for his family and nothing more.

"Alright dad, I won't put up a fight anymore. Just, promise me on thing."

"Anything, Yamato."

"Promise me that the next time you find a higher paying job, you'll talk to TK and I about moving BEFORE you take the job." Matt bargained.

His son drove a hard bargain, but it was at least something he could abide by. "Of course Yamato, I promise to at least talk to the both of you first." Matt pulled his father into a heart-felt hug, giving his blessing.

* * *

><p>'<em>You're moving?'<em> Tai was close to crying at the news he'd just been told. His boyfriend was moving away from him and he could do nothing to stop it. Of course, Tai wasn't the only one saddened by the prospect of losing the blonde, everyone at the lunch table was utterly shocked.

'_How could you be moving?'_ Sora asked, trying to hold back a tear.

'_My dad got a new job in Asaka.'_ The blonde boy was keeping from making eye contact with any of his friends, least of all Tai. He knew looking into those sad, brown eyes would just break his heart more then it already was.

All at the table seemed to retreat, nobody wanting to know more. _'How long do you have?'_ Joe finally asked.

'_We've got a couple weeks until my parents and brothers leave, but we don't officially start school for another week after that, so I convinced my parents to let me stay here for a few extra days with TK to say our good-byes.' _Matt smiled, though it was bittersweet as he wasn't happy at all.

To everyone's surprise, Tai got up and left without another word, walking out of the cafeteria. All could swear he was crying, but nobody dared say a word.

'_Matt… You know this is the hardest on him…'_ For once, Mimi had said something meaningful instead of something ditzy.

'_I know…'_ Matt hung his head and stood, following after his boyfriend who'd disappeared into the boy's bathroom at the last second, not wanting anyone to see him cry. The blonde could hear sobs before he entered the restroom, finding Tai leaning over a sink with tears streaming down his face.

The brunette was in no position where signing would be easy, so Matt tried the next best thing: he stepped behind the boy and wrapped his caring arms around him, holding him close. Tai slowly calmed down, turning in Matt arms to return the hug and continue crying into Matt's shoulder. The blonde ran a soothing hand up and down his boyfriend's back, willing himself not to cry for Tai's sake.

* * *

><p>Minutes past, the end of lunch bell sounded and Tai still cried, letting out everything. It didn't matter to Matt that he'd be late to his next class, he just wanted to keep holding the boy he loved. Sudden silence brought the blonde out of his thoughts to find that the boy in his arms had stopped sobbing and just cuddled into him more, both enjoying the other's company.<p>

Matt slowly pulled them apart to sign, hoping Tai would hold his sobs back so he could explain. _'Tai… we're not moving because of you. We're moving because my dad wants to give TK and I better futures. He assured me that I could come down here whenever possible and spend time with you guys. Plus, you and I can Skype all the time. It'll be like I never moved.'_ His smile was small, trying to bring one to the puffy eyed teen in front of him.

'_Matt…'_ Tai signed and then stopped, seeming to try with all his might. "I… love… you…" Tai's voice, Matt had never heard anything so beautiful in his life.

'_I love you too, Tai.'_ Matt could no longer hold back the tears he'd had since his father had informed him of their move. He hugged his boyfriend close once more, never wanting to forget this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: I know, it's really short and I'm sorry… but I just didn't know what to do for this chapter, so I just threw something together. It sucks, I know, but at least you know how it's going to end. And just because MrGooseyMoose said so, Matt's not leaving forever, just until he comes back to visit Tai and everyone again. :) I promise, the next chapter WILL be longer because I have that and the final chapter actually planned. If you want to review, please do, but I don't think this chapter warrants anything but flames. :P<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Stuck Like Glue**

**KeruKeru: Hello everyone. :D It's 20 after midnight as I've begun writing this and I'm sad to say, this is the third to last chapter. ;~; But, I'm also happy because after this I'll be starting work on my next fic Screwing With People. Those of you, who I've talked with about it, please don't ruin it for anyone else. Unfortunately, it's mostly filler with Matt and his band saying good bye because I feel they deserve to say good bye as well. ;3 Oh and btw, I'd like to call everyone's attention to a certain flame I received which, interestingly, got me in the mood to write. XD**

**Flame: ****KeruKeru,**

**A new review/comment has been submitted to your story. **

**Story: If I Could Hear Your Voice**

**Chapter: 9. Chapter 9**

**From: Taito Fan ()**

**Matt has the sexiest ass of all the boys. Tai and TK barely have anything.**

**Have you seen Digimon? Matt's ass gets more screen time than TK does, and rightly so. You have no taste in boys.**

**And this story is boring. Learn to write. And then write better Taitos so people can actually enjoy it.**

**Ironically, I agree that Matt is rather sexy. ;) But in my opinion, Tai and TK are just sexier and cuter. Sexy for Tai, cute for TK. As I'm sure many of my loyal fans will write back and bitch out this "Taito Fan", I'd like to thank you all in advanced for being so loving and caring. Oh, and also, thank you "Taito Fan" for proving once again that flamers have no real lives. Also, one last thing, this chapter is actually inspired by a recent oneshot done by my good friend Psycho Weasel, I hope I do her proud. :)**

**Warning: Yaoi boy/boy slash. Don't like, don't read basically. :P**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Digimon? I mean really? I don't own "Stuck Like Glue" buy Sugarland either.**

* * *

><p>"Matt?" Nakita Malynwa spoke up, catching his band mate, Matt Ishida, just leaving his third period class to go eat lunch. The blonde said something in sign language that made no sense to the raven and waved good bye to the red head and pink haired girls.<p>

"What's up Nakita?" The strangely chipper boy asked as they started walking down the hall together.

"The band and I have something for you, kind of a… going away present since today's your last day at school." Reminding the blonde of that fact effectively killed his chipper mood, replacing the smile on his face with a frown.

"Oh right… I forgot what today was…" He said in a monotone, sinking forward a bit in a somber slouch.

Nakita wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder, picking him up from the slouch and grinned. "It's not for forever, you said so yourself. And if you don't come back to visit, we both know Runi will find you and drag you back." The boys shared a chuckle, though Matt's was a bit more heavy-hearted.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just bummed that I won't be able to see all of you guys everyday." The Ishida admitted as both teens entered the music room where the _Teenage Wolves_ used to practice.

Runi was the first to approach Matt, just as she had been on the day they met. Her arms wrapped around him and her now purple streaked red hair got in his face before it was brushed away. "Sucks that you have to leave, you were the best singer we ever had." She assured in a whisper, not wanting the others to know she had a soft spot for the blonde.

"I'll still come visit, it's not like we can't still be a band, and we'll just get a little less practice." Matt pointed out, hugging the drummer back.

Runi pulled back and smirked. "I'll be holding you to that Ishida and you know how vengeful I get when promises aren't kept." She informed with her devilish smile.

"Believe me Runi, I _know_." He laughed. The two broke apart just as Kenak made his way to give the other blonde a firm handshake and pull him into a "manly" arm hug.

They patted each other's backs before pulling away. "Gonna miss ya bud." Kenak smiled, not normally being one for small talk, even amongst his band mates.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back, you can't get rid of me that easily." Matt informed, placing a friendly hand on the other blonde's shoulder before Kenak moved out of the way for Danato to take his place.

The ginger boy showed his hand to Matt for the other boy to shake it and so he did. "Ya know, even though you weren't as good as Yumi, you were still pretty damn good." He smirked approvingly, signaling the joke he was trying to play.

"Well, thanks Dan, it means a lot to have your approval." Matt shot back in a slightly sarcastic tone

"No prob bro." The red head winked, finding an acoustic guitar instead of his usual bass just as the others had found their places, but aside from Danato, none of them were holding instruments.

Matt took a seat on one of the many stools in the room, hoping they'd picked a good song to go out on, though he really had no doubt in the _Teenage Wolves_ at all.

Danato began strumming the strings of his guitar while both Nakita and Kenak seemed to start beat boxing only slower then normal. Runi was the one to start singing, though she hummed at first…

_MMMM better...MMMM better...  
>Absolutely no one that knows me better<br>No one that can make me feel sooo goooood  
>How did we stay so long together?<br>When everybody, everybody said we never would  
>And just when I, I start to think they're right<br>That love has died..._

Matt couldn't believe how well Runi could mimic the American southern tones of the band Sugarland's singer, he was completely blown away.

There you go making my heart beat again,  
>Heart beat again,<br>Heart beat again  
>There you go making me feel like a kid<br>Won't you do it and do it one time?  
>There you go pulling me right back in,<br>Right back in,  
>Right back in<br>And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
>Whutooo whutooo<br>Stuck like glue  
>You and me baby we're stuck like glue<br>Whutooo whutooo  
>Stuck like glue<br>You and me baby we're stuck like glue

By now, Matt had begun clapping along to the beat that was kept by Nakita and Kenak's semi-beat-boxing.

Some days I don't feel like trying  
>Some days you know I wanna just give up<br>When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night  
>Had enough<br>You give me that look  
>"I'm sorry baby let's make up"<br>You do that thing that makes me laugh  
>And just like that...<p>

There you go making my heart beat again,  
>Heart beat again,<br>Heart beat again  
>There you go making me feel like a kid<br>Won't you do it and do it one time  
>There you go pulling me right back in,<br>Right back in,  
>Right back in<br>And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
>Whutooo whutooo<br>Stuck like glue  
>You and me baby we're stuck like glue<br>Whutooo whutooo  
>Stuck like glue<br>You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whutooo Whutoo  
>You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL<br>Whutooo Whutoo  
>Feeling kinda sick?<br>Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick  
>I say<br>Whutooo Whutoo  
>Whatcha gonna do with that?<br>Whutooo Whutoo  
>Come on over here with that<br>Sugar sticky sweet stuff  
>Come on give me that stuff<br>Everybody wants some  
>Melodies that get stuck<br>Up in your head  
>Whutooo whutooo<br>Up in your head  
>Whutooo whutooo<br>Up in your head  
>Whutooo whutooo<br>Up in your head  
>Whutooo whutooo<br>Whuthoo whutooo  
>Stuck like glue<br>You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do  
>I said<p>

There you go making my heart beat again,  
>Heart beat again,<br>Heart beat again  
>There you go making me feel like a kid<br>Won't you do it and do it one time  
>There you go pulling me right back in,<br>Right back in,  
>Right back in<br>And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

The Ishida had now stood up, swaying to the beat and still clapping, loving how much fun his band had made his send off.

There you go making my heart beat again,  
>Heart beat again,<br>Heart beat again  
>There you go making me feel like a kid<br>Won't you do it and do it one time  
>There you go pulling me right back in,<br>Right back in,  
>Right back in<br>And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
>I'm stuck on you<p>

Whutooo whutooo  
>Stuck like glue<br>You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
>Whutooo whutooo<br>Stuck like glue  
>You and me baby were stuck like glue<br>Whutooo whutooo  
>Stuck like glue<br>You and me baby we're stuck like glue

The song closed and Matt, being the only other person in the room, clapped and cheered enough for if the room was full. "Guys, that was awesome!" The blonde struggled to fight back tears of both joy and sadness.

The band members all smirked to one another and as soon as Danato placed his guitar one the ground there was a roar of "DOG PILE!" from the four teens who'd just been singing. This left Matt to stare wide-eyed as his friends charged forward, even Runi, and tackled him to the ground, climbing all over him and pinning the blonde easily. "AHH! You guys suck!" Matt laughed.

"We swallow too!" The all said in sync, making Matt laugh even more.

"You guys are so weird!" He chuckled after five minutes of trying to wriggle loose and they finally got off, helping the blonde up.

"That's why you love us!" Runi informed, making a heart with her hands and putting it over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Matt said in an uncaring tone, but it was obvious he was joking. "Anyway, you guys, that was awesome and we really are stuck like glue."

"Of course we are, especially after you put up with us all." Nakita pointed out, wrapping an around Matt's shoulders, just as Runi did the same.

"The only real problem was Dan." The blonde informed, receiving a good chuckle from all but the red headed boy, whom rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a jerk, we all know." This time, they all shared a good hardy laugh and progressed into one big group hug before the end of lunch was signaled with a bell.

"I'll be seeing you guys." Matt told them all, assuring he'd be back to visit whenever he came back for Tai.

"See ya later Matt."

"Be seein' ya."

"Bye Matt!"

"See ya around." Nakita stuck his hand out to finally say his good bye which Matt firmly grasped and shook in return.

"See ya around." He smiled to the raven before giving one last wave to everyone and leaving for his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Not much to say now. No Tai this chapter, but don't worry, he'll get a good bye chapter all to himself. ;) I has everything planned for the end of the story. Also, I'm hoping to reach 100 reviews after I post this chapter. This is my most reviewed story EVER! And I'd love to see it at 100 reviews, maybe more. X3 If you could all assist in helping me achieve my goal, I'd love you all forever! Please review if you want me to reach 100! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Who Says a Good-bye Has to Be Sad?**

**KeruKeru: Hello everyone, I'm here with the second to last chapter of "If I Could Hear Your Voice". While I'm happy that this fic is nearly over, I'm also kind of sad because this was one of my favorite fics to write for. :) Many of you were expecting this chapter to be Tai's good-bye, but I've saved his for last and I'm sure you'll all enjoy its citrusy flavor. ;) Oops, I think I said too much. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Warning: Yaoi, boy/boy, slash. Don't like, don't read; it's that simple.**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-10 because I'm tired of saying it.**

* * *

><p>For the last time in Odaiba, Yamato Ishida was outside his brother's school to pick up the younger clone. Takeru had taken on a slightly… bleaker outlook since being informed of their move; however, he hid it well from others. The only one who'd noticed the change was Matt and that's because of the close bond the brothers shared.<p>

As the young blonde climbed into his brother's car, Matt noticed that TK didn't wave to his friends for once. What he found even odder was that neither Kari, nor Daisuke, was there to wave back. _'Where are Kari and Daisuke?'_ He'd asked his brother, who was now slumped in his seat.

'_I don't know, we don't have the same final period, so they probably left before I got out.'_ The thought seemed to sadden the younger blonde even more then he already was.

Matt could only think of one thing that could cheer his brother up, even if it was the slightest bit. _'Want to get some ice cream?'_

TK's face immediately lit up at the prospect of ice cream, but he calmed himself back to the mopey kid he was upon entrance and tried to act "cool". _'Sure, whatever,'_

The older Ishida rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he pulled out of the pick-up-your-kids line and into the line of cars waiting to exit the parking lot. The line was usually fast, but for both boys, it seemed to drag on for hours; in reality, it was only five minutes at the most.

* * *

><p>'<em>You know we're not leaving forever, right?'<em> Matt asked with a lick of his cookie dough ice cream cone as the two brothers sat on the curb outside the ice cream shop; TK had ordered a mint chocolate chip cone. _'You can come back here with me when I visit Tai.'_ He assured.

'_I know; I just don't want to leave. I love it here.'_ TK smiled fondly at his ice cream as if it were one of the many memories he had of his friends. _'Plus, I've never felt more welcome then I do at that school. Nobody stares at me like they did in elementary school.'_

Matt nodded, half the time thinking of how Tai's life must have been during that time. _'Bro, you'll make new friends and even get to keep the old ones. I've heard Asaka has one of the best deaf schools in Japan.'_ He'd tried to put a positive spin on their moving, but nothing seemed to make his brother happy.

'_I know and I'll make friends there I just like having hearing friends. When I was younger, you know how I'd come home crying everyday?'_ TK had taken to slowly peeling the paper off his ice cream cone between signings.

The older Ishida didn't like to remember his brother like that, but he nodded anyway.

'_It was because I had no friends. To everyone I was the "freak who couldn't hear". But now, I have hearing friends who accept me despite my disability and I'm just going to miss having that when we move. It's made me feel like I belong in public school and not just a deaf school.'_ Matt's heart ached seeing his brother this way, especially since he was once such a happy-go-lucky kid. _'I don't feel like an outsider anymore, Matt.'_

The older brother had nothing to say. What was there TO say? It's not like he could convince TK to accept their move like he had, even if he was still miffed about it. _'Look, you and I will come here whenever we get a chance and see everyone, alright?'_

TK couldn't help but smile and nod. _'Alright, sounds good.'_

'_Good, now finish your ice cream.'_ He signed, taking a bite of his own cone the ice cream remnants had melted and pooled into.

* * *

><p>TK and Matt stood in front of their apartment door with the older one of them unlocking it. As the door swung open and the brothers stepped in, both nearly keeled over as Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Kari and Daisuke all popped out from behind furniture signing "surprise" as they did so. Both boys took notice of the "Bon Voyage" banner hung from their ceiling and large cake with the words "Bon Voyage" on a table in their kitchen.<p>

'_How did you guys get in here?'_ Not surprising that it was Matt's first question since he didn't remember giving anyone, even Tai, a key to their apartment.

'_We talked to your parents and they left us one of their keys under the "Welcome" mat.'_ Tai explained while Kari and Daisuke both hugged TK. _'I wanted to give you a real good-bye.'_ The larger brunette informed, surprised as his boyfriend pulled him in for a passionate kiss, spurred on by the whoops from their friends; Matt was spurred on, Tai was spurred on because of Matt.

Sora poked both boys on the shoulders and as they broke apart, she pointed to the other guests. _'If you two are done shoving your tongues down each other's throats, we have a party to get to.'_ Both boys blushed, but nodded and joined the others, holding the others hand.

* * *

><p>'<em>How long were you guys planning all of this?'<em> Matt asked with all nine of the teenagers seated in the living room, Matt in Tai's lap and Sora in Joe's.

'_Since you told us you were moving.'_ Mimi chimed in from her spot next to the gay couple. _'It was Sora's idea to do the cake.'_

Sora chuckled, shaking her head at the girl. _'Guilty,'_ She signed.

'_Is this why you guys weren't at school to say good bye to me?'_ The younger Ishida asked both Kari and Daisuke.

'_Sorry about that, but yes. It was either leave earlier and not say good bye, or say good bye and be rushed back over here and possibly give everything away. Lucky for us you guys stopped for ice cream before you came here though.'_ Kari giggled.

TK tilted his head like a bewildered puppy. _'How do you know we stopped for ice cream?'_

As the blonde was asking, Kari reached a finger out to swipe across the side of his lip and it came back with a faint green color to it: leftover ice cream from TK not wiping his mouth. _'Lucky guess?'_ She joked.

'_That and Matt tasted like cookie dough ice cream.'_ Tai teased his boyfriend.

'_You didn't know that until I kissed you.'_ The older blonde shot back.

'_It only confirmed my suspicions.'_ The brunette joked as if he was the famed Sherlock Holmes.

Everyone either laughed or chuckled from the couple's hi-jinks.

'_We all got you both a little something as a good-bye present.'_ Sora informed, getting up from her boyfriend's lap to find the large bag of presents that had been stashed in the hall closet of the apartment. She came back with a large gift bag that held all of their presents.

Mimi made a grab for the bag and pulled out a much smaller, light blue gift bag that filled with tissue paper, handing it to Matt. _'Open mine first!'_

To appease the excited girl, Matt did as he was told, tearing through the tissue paper to find a small, clear box with about twenty guitar picks. All of the picks were pink with a cheerful looking chibi Mimi head on them. _'Aww, they're adorable!'_ Matt chuckled, knowing that was exactly what the girl wanted to hear.

'_I knew you'd think so! If you flip them over, they say Matt in glitter!'_ And true to her word, the opposite side of the picks held the name "Matt" in purple glitter.

The blonde sweatdropped, keeping a straight face so he didn't seem ungrateful and thanked the giddy girl as Izzy passed him his gift. Tearing away the wrapping paper, Matt found his laptop and was utterly puzzled. _'My laptop?'_

The red head chuckled. _'Well, yes, but I've modified the Skype feature like I've done with everyone's. Now, with multiple people you can have all on video chat instead of just voice chat. Skype makes it pretty easy to change, they just don't realize it.'_

'_Even if they did, I'm sure you'd figured out a way to change it.'_ Matt assured, thanking Izzy for taking the time to do such a thing. Next came Joe's gift which turned out to be a large bottle of Advil. _'Tai told you all, didn't he?'_ All of the older teens cracked up, especially Tai. Matt hadn't expected Joe to be the one to give the joke gift, but he'd certainly remember it.

'_Mine next.'_ Sora smiled, pulling her gift out of the bag and handing it to the blonde.

Matt tore at the wrapping paper to find a CD case with a DVD inside with the words "The Teenage Wolves" written in sharpie on the disk. _'What's this?'_ He asked, confused.

'_My dad works at the Burning Records record company and this is the video from your guys' performance at school. My dad showed it to his colleagues and they loved it. They want to sign you guys for a five year contract as soon as you're out of high school.'_ Sora had perhaps just given him the greatest gift anyone could give, she'd given the blonde a great future.

'_Thank you so much, Sora.'_ He smiled, on the verge of tears as he hugged her along with the others who'd given him their gifts.

TK received the last present in the bag while his brother was in a group hug. He opened the present that had clearly been wrapped by Daisuke to find a crudely made picture frame that held a picture of himself between Kari and Daisuke. They were all at the park the day they took it and it was his best memory of the two kids.

'_Since Kari took the picture, I made the frame in wood shop.'_ Daisuke informed, as if the creation of the frame wasn't obvious due to the many nicks and stray cuts in the wood.

'_I love it.'_ He assured, hugging both friends close.

Suddenly, Matt realized how terrible of a boyfriend he was since he had yet to receive Tai's present. _'Oh my God, Tai, what about your present?'_

Tai smirked, nodding as if it were a signal and within a second, everyone was gone, leaving only Tai and Matt in the apartment. _'Wow… that was fast…'_ The blonde observed as he was tugged back to his position on Tai's lap. _'What was that about?'_

'_I told you I wanted to give you a real good-bye and that entails a really great present.'_ He assured.

'_Does that mean what I think it means?'_ Matt asked, figuring it was something sexual.

'_Only if you think we're ready.'_ Tai assured.

Matt took a while to think about it, taking five minutes to weigh out the pros and cons of how sex could change them, but how it could also be the strongest bond to lose their virginities to one another. _'Of course we're ready, Tai. I love you.'_

'_I love you too, Matt.'_ Tai smiled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek like a gentleman as they stood and headed for the blonde's room…

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: So, it's pretty obvious what the last chapter's going to be and for those of you who are more dense, they're going to have sex. I would highly suggest that those who dislike smut should just skip the lemon as I will give warnings to the start and end of it. Their sex scene will not be the whole chapter, but will hold the majority, so if you'd like to skip to the last part, I'll be warning of the beginning and end of the lemon. :) Please review and all flames will be posted for everyone to laugh at those flamers who have no lives. i.e Doctor X and Taito Fan.<strong>

**P.S: I don't know much about Skype, so I don't know for sure if you CAN'T have multiple video chat participants, I thought it was only one at a time, but I couldn't think of what Izzy should give him and I just came up with that. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Perfect Good Bye**

**KeruKeru: Yes, this IS the final chapter of If I Could Hear Your Voice. I planned this story perfectly as I actually start school this Thursday and this is going to be the last Monday I have to update for this story. If I hadn't taken a week off, this chapter would have been last week's update, thus ending it at a premature time. Anyway, as I'm all sure you're expecting, this is going to be a lemon. And for all of those people, who don't like citrusy yaoi, please just skip down to where the line is that starts the sort of epilogue. You'll know it when you see it. For those who have been waiting for a lemon, please enjoy. ;)**

**Warning: Yaoi, smut, slash all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: if you haven't figured out yet, check chapters 1-10 and even if you still haven't figured it out, well, I have no pity for you.**

* * *

><p>Even before the door shut, both testosterone fueled boys were making out as if their lives depended on it. At some point, Tai had begun carrying his blonde lover as they kissed, setting him gently on the bed only to crawl on top and continue kissing him. The blonde gladly accepted his exploring tongue. The soccer star had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, while Matt's arms were around Tai's neck, pulling them closer as if it could deepen the kiss anymore.<p>

As weird as it may sound, Tai had watched certain… movies he wasn't supposed to so he knew how to give his boyfriend pleasure. Most of those movies just showed the couple kissing and taking their clothes off; others showed a bit more then that. His learning came in handy, kissing further down from the blonde's mouth to reach his neck. Tai lightly latched onto Matt's supple, pale skin with his lips. He suckled lightly on the flesh, switching between sucking and licking at the boy's neck.

The brunette couldn't hear his boyfriend's mewls of enjoyment, but he could definitely feel the effect it was having on the blonde. Of course, his own member was growing hard in the jeans he wore and would, every so often, brush against Matt's own, bring a moan from both that only one of them could hear.

Tai slowly snaked his fingers up the back of Matt's shirt, finding it rather warm, which was strange for the blonde, but given the situation, it made sense. Meanwhile, Matt's own arms had guided themselves down the soccer star's body as said boy kissed his way back up to his boyfriend's lips, continuing their previous kiss. The musician's hands snuck under Tai's shirt to feel around at the body he'd wanted to touch so badly whenever he saw it in their P.E. class. The skin was softer then he'd expected, but that made the brunette's body that much more interesting.

With a break in their kissing, half-lidded chocolate met lustful cerulean in a sort of mental exchange. The brunette sat up on his knees, stratling the blonde, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to a corner of the room. He returned to his blonde prince's lips in an instant as if they were his life force.

With the kiss recommenced, Matt decided he'd follow his olive knight's example and began unbuttoning his black cotton shirt. Nothing mattered to either boy, nothing but the other male. The shirt unbuttoned and slid out of, Matt's head was fully into the kiss now, moving their wrestling tongues into Tai's mouth this time, enjoying the taste he'd become so accustomed to.

Just as they'd done before, Tai's lips slowly lifted from Matt's and began another travel south, stopping once more to suckle his neck and leave another hickey. This time, however, they didn't return back up, instead continuing down to the lithe torso of his pale love. One of the pink nubs disappeared under Tai's skillful lips, making the blonde cry out in pleasure as he hadn't expected the sensation.

With the one nipple in his mouth hard from stimulation, Tai moved to the other, doing just as he'd done previously. His tongue licked over the soft, pink flesh as he sucked on it lightly, hardening it from the motivation. While his mouth was busy pleasuring Matt, Tai's hands had dipped down to the blonde's crotch, undoing the jeans and making the musician gasp as his hard cock was freed from its denim prison.

Now that the second nipple was done, Tai's journey southward continued with kiss after kiss to the warm, milky skin. He stopped to pull Matt's pants off, with no fight from the blonde who was now left in nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers. Tai's pants followed suit as they were shed and thrown to join the growing pile. Both boys looked each other over, if only for a moment as Tai continued with his ministrations.

The brunette's thumbs hooked into the waistband of Matt's boxers as the boy looked up to meet his boyfriend's blue gaze, asking permission. The musician nodded slowly and his boxer's couldn't have been off faster. Matt's erection sprang up to attention eliciting a moan from the blonde's lips. Tai looked up pleadingly once more, making sure Matt was okay with what he was about to do and he nodded once again.

Tai took the head of Matt's hard cock into his mouth, said boy's eyes rolling back in pleasure as his boyfriend ran his tongue over the slightly spongy top. The brunette slowly took little by little into his mouth, sucking harder and making his boyfriend groan in pleasure. His hand was up by Matt's face with two fingers near his lips, the ecstatic blonde didn't understand right away, but soon took the digits into his mouth just as Tai was doing to his organ.

Once they were deemed lubed, Tai's fingers were removed from the blonde's mouth and returned to a location mush further south. As something teased and prodded lightly at Matt's rectum, he groaned, attempting to relax as the first finger slid in. Little pain was felt as the digit was inserted and began moving around in the warm canal, loosening Matt's muscles for a second to sneak in with it.

Matt's breathing sped up along with his heart-rate. His hard cock throbbed in Tai's mouth as his tongue continued lapping at every inch it could reach. Soon, a second finger joined the first, sliding in with more resistance and causing for pain then the first alone. Tai could feel the blonde tense and didn't move either finger, waiting for him to become accustomed to the feel. He continued with the boy's cock, taking his mouth off the now shiny member and blowing cool air on it to stimulate it. The reaction was rather funny to Tai as a shiver shot up Matt's body.

Meanwhile, Tai's fingers had begun slowly moving, wriggling around to stretch the hole more and they came in contact with something that made the blonde jump. Finding the reaction intriguing, the brunette touched the spot once more and noticed the dreamy look on his boyfriend's face as he did so. He'd found Matt's sweet-spot and every time he hit it, the boy beneath him grew closer and closer to climax.

Deeming the hole to be stretched, Tai sat back up and leaned to capture his love in a kiss once more. Doing so got the blonde's mind off of what would come next and make it hurt just that much less. Tai's rod pushed slowly at Matt's stretched hole, sliding in at an excruciating pace, but he didn't want to hurt his love if he didn't have to. The head finally "popped" in and the brunette stopped, letting his boyfriend get accustomed to the larger visitor then a couple of fingers.

Matt gave his signal, finger spelling "GO" on Tai's back and the soccer star continued pushing in through their kiss. Seconds turned to minutes as the two kept on with their kiss, Tai still pushing into the tight entrance until their hips met with the brunette fully buried in the blonde. As he stopped, the brunette pulled back to look his lover in the eyes, pushing their foreheads together and mouthing words "I love you." The blonde did the same back, placing a soft kiss to the olive nose above him

Tai began pulling his hips back gradually until the head was the only thing left inside and he reentered at the same pace. Upon his reentrance, the brunette came in contact with the musician's prostate, making Matt's erection pulse with pleasure. The soccer star smirked a bit, pulling out a bit quicker and pushing in at the same quickened speed.

He continued on like that, pulling out faster then the previous time and pushing back in at the same velocity until he found a tempo that was perfect. Only one could hear the moans of ecstasy that came from both boys, but neither really needed to as the apartments around them could hear enough. Tai wrapped a hand around his boyfriend's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts to bring about the orgasm he had been denied earlier.

In minutes, Matt screamed in orgasmic bliss, cum landing on his lithe torso and flat stomach, the rest dribbling onto Tai's hand. The orgasm also caused a great tightening of the blonde's anal walls which brought Tai over the edge as well, spilling his seed into the love of his life. Neither moved as they road out their first sex-induced orgasms, both catching their breath from the recent feet.

Tai was first to move, taking his softening member out of the love he'd never give up and lying down next to said boy. Matt cuddled into his boyfriend's muscular chest as a tan arm wrapped around him and pulled his body close. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, not needing the reassurance that they loved one another as they already knew… just as the rest of the building did.

**(And so ends the lemon… Now for the short epilogue-ish thing.)**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the Ishidas' departure and Matt had promised he and TK would return for a visit as soon as the family got settled for what felt like the millionth time.<p>

Tai, thinking of his blonde beau as usual, was lounging on the Kamiya family couch when his sister came in the door, coming in from speaking with Daisuke about their plans with TK when he arrived. She was carrying something her brother couldn't see, but at the moment, he couldn't be bothered with her musings.

However, the young girl peeked over the back of the couch with a large yellow envelope in her hand. _'This came for you.'_ She informed, dropping the package on her brother's lap. _'It's from Matt.'_ The girl pointed to the message printed on the front of the envelope in black Sharpie and headed for her room.

The brunette held up the message and read it over…

_Tai,_

_I know it seems weird to be sending something in the mail, rather then in a text or e-mail, but this wasn't something I could send either of those ways. Inside this is something very special to me, __about__ someone special to me. I hope you know it's about you; otherwise I might have wasted my time in sending this._

Tai could hear the sarcasm in his boyfriend's writing, ironically.

_You inspired me to write this. I plan to play it for Burning Records as one of the band's songs, but I wanted you to be the first to look at it. Tell me what you think when I get back. Also, it's not completely done, I was hoping you could help me when I get back._

_Love, Matt_

_P.S. This is for your eyes only, remember that._

Even when he wasn't near the brunette, Matt could read his boyfriend like an open book, which made Tai chuckle to himself as he opened the package. Inside was a booklet of about five or six pages, stapled together and all covered with musical notes. Matt had written a song for his boyfriend like all the great musicians do for their loved ones. It didn't have words, which must have been what Matt needed his help with.

However, the one thing that stuck out to Tai was the title of the piece: _"If I Could Hear Your Voice"_. And Tai wouldn't know, but the first four notes of the song were those same notes Matt had helped him play the day they shared their first kiss.

The brunette shed a tear, silently wishing he could hear his boyfriend play the wonderful melody he was sure it was. To him, though, having Matt was gift enough, he didn't need to start asking for anymore miracles.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: I hope you all enjoyed the finale. I'm so cool; I used the name of the story in the story. ;D Well, be sure to look out for my next fic: Screwing With People. It will be a short fic, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, I put a bit of a shout out to Psycho Weasel's "Untold Story", the first to review and show me where that was might just get a special treat from old KeruKeru. ;3 Please review for the last chapter of If I Could Hear Your Voice and thank you to all of you reviewers who got me my first 100+ reviews story! I love you all!<strong>


End file.
